


Скала Желаний

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Exotic Location, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, harry realizes he is gay, Гарри снизу и они не меняются, Проснуться геем, Экзотическое место действия, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Есть поверье, что, если взобраться в полнолуние на Скалу Желания и увидеть трех пролетающих на восток драконов, можно загадать желание, и оно сбудется. Так или иначе... Только надо загадывать очень быстро, пока драконы не улетели, и никому потом не говорить
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Глава 1, в которой Гарри пытается поговорить с лучшим другом, а тот посылает его далеко

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на Снаррибинго 2018 на http://vremyasnarry.diary.ru. Кинк - Проснуться геем.  
> 2\. В тексте встречаются честно нагугленные персонажи и места из румынского фольклора, а также отдельные румынские слова.  
> 3\. Автор так и не научился в приключеньки и захватывающий сюжет. Так что... их тут нет. Увы.

— Рон, я… Мне поговорить надо. С кем-нибудь.  
Вообще-то Гарри гораздо охотнее поговорил бы с Гермионой. Ну, ему почему-то казалось, что она его лучше поймет — все-таки женщина, хоть и жена лучшего друга. Но Гермионе именно в этот момент было совсем не до него и даже не до Рона, у нее было… много всего у нее было, и взваливать на нее еще и вот это у Гарри просто совести не хватило. Он, наверное, и Рону не рассказал бы, да и вообще никому, но ему стало казаться, что еще немного — и он просто взорвется. Лопнет от переполняющих мыслей. Так что когда хмурый Рон усадил его в кресло, сунул в руку бутылку сливочного пива и голосом, в котором отчетливо слышались гермионины интонации, велел: “Рассказывай давай!”, Гарри все-таки не выдержал.  
— Понимаешь…  
Начало было явно неудачным. Гарри и сам не очень понимал, что за хрень с ним в последнее время творится. То есть вроде как понимал, но… Он вздохнул, отпил отдающего детством, счастливым и беззаботным, несмотря на дементоров, Волдеморта, драконов и все остальное, сливочного пива. Вздохнул еще раз и попробовал по-другому:  
— Слушай, вот скажи мне… Как волшебники на самом деле относятся к тем, кто… черт… не такой, как все?  
— Магглорожденным, что ли? Теперь нормально, ты же знаешь. Даже Малфои заткнулись, — Рон тоже отпил пива.  
— Нет, я… — это было гораздо труднее, чем Гарри думал до начала разговора. — Я скорее про… Рон, ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кому нравятся… э-э-э… ну, мужчины? Мужчин, я имею в виду. Которым нравятся другие мужчины. В смысле, не женщины. Знаешь?  
Гарри сделал вид, что содержимое бутылки интересует его гораздо больше, чем ответ Рона, потому что видеть, как на веснушчатом лице постепенно возникает отвращение, не было никаких сил. А оно там наверняка возникнет — Рон просто не может отреагировать иначе, Гарри и сам-то себе был временами противен. И Рон… Гарри настолько привык, что Рон всегда с ним, за правым плечом, на полшага сзади, что теперь, когда друг, кажется, уходил от него в свою жизнь, ему было временами очень пусто. Как на четвертом курсе. Или как тогда, в лесу. Сейчас Рон догадается, о чем говорит Гарри, презрительно сощурится, скривит губы, как будто хочет сплюнуть и скажет…  
— Да, конечно. А что?  
— Что?  
— Ну ты спросил, знаю ли я кого-то, кто предпочитает мужчин, — Рон снова глотнул пива, вытер тыльной стороной ладони пену с губ, лениво потянулся и спокойно продолжил: — Знаю. А почему ты вдруг спрашиваешь?  
Гарри молчал, лихорадочно пытаясь переосмыслить свою систему представлений о магическом мире. Его в очередной раз неприятно кольнула мысль, сколько же он пропустил из-за того, что вырос с магглами, сколько само собой разумеющегося оставалось для него непонятным. Гермионе вот удавалось как-то сочетать, брать лучшее из обоих миров, она чувствовала себя уверенно и среди магглов, и среди волшебников, хотя ее знание магического мира и было взято из книг, а не шло изнутри, как у того же Рона. А он порой чувствовал себя словно подвисшим в воздухе, не принадлежащим по-настоящему ни к тем, ни к другим. Серединка на половинку.  
Вот и сейчас — Гарри был совершенно уверен, что Рон отреагирует не так. Возмутится, удивится, вообще не поймет, о чем идет речь. В магическом мире никак не могло быть… Или все-таки могло? И Гарри опять чего-то об этом мире не знал? Или не знал чего-то о Роне?  
— Ну… я…  
— Подожди, ты это чисто теоретически же? Или нет?  
Еще можно было свернуть разговор, сказать — да, чисто теоретически, в целях, так сказать, общего развития, и вообще, как там дела у Гермионы? Но Гарри затряс головой.  
— Нет. Я… не теоретически.  
Произнести это вслух никак не получалось, слова застревали где-то под языком и категорически отказывались выговариваться. Гарри снова уставился на полупустую бутылку в руке, жалея, что вообще начал этот дурацкий разговор. У Рона своих дел хватает, а тут он непонятно с чем!  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно заметил Рон, внимательно его рассматривая. — Так вы поэтому с Джинни разбежались? А то она все “характерами не сошлись, характерами не сошлись”!  
— Джинни не знает! Вообще никто не знает, ты что?  
Рон пожал плечами.  
— Ну не знает, так не знает. Еще пива?  
Гарри ничего не понимал. Совсем. Он, можно сказать, признается лучшему другу в самом сокровенном и постыдном, душу ему раскрывает, а тот так реагирует! Точнее, никак не реагирует, как будто Гарри ему пересказывает, как они с транспортниками в квиддич сыграли. Хотя тогда Рон и то больше эмоций проявил бы!  
— Рон, а почему ты… Ну, это же неправильно! Так нельзя! Или ты хочешь сказать, что у магов… у нас это нормально? Когда мужчина с мужчиной?  
Рон снова пожал плечами:  
— Да не то чтобы нормально, но, в общем, как бы это личное дело каждого. Кто с кем. Даже мама покричала в свое время и смирилась. А что, у магглов не так?  
Гарри представил себе реакцию дяди Вернона, если бы Дадли что-то подобное им про себя рассказал… От него самого они ничего хорошего никогда не ждали, так что признание в — кажется, это называется “нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация” — послужило бы еще одним доказательством его испорченности и дурной крови. А Рон говорит…  
— Так, стоп. Мама? То есть миссис Уизли? Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Я знаю, кто тебе нужен, дружище Гарри. Подожди-ка!  
Рон кинул в камин горсть летучего пороха, опустился на колени, произнес нечто непонятное, слегка похожее на благополучно забытый парселтанг, и наполовину скрылся в зеленом пламени. Наружу осталась торчать только его задница… Гарри тихо порадовался — несмотря на всю его извращенность, торчащая задница Рона никаких ненужных ассоциаций не вызывала, уже хорошо! — одним глотком допил пиво и попытался вслушаться в разговор. До него доносились отдельные слова, но понять по ним, с кем разговаривает Рон, было абсолютно невозможно. Рон вынырнул обратно и широко улыбнулся с видом хорошо поработавшего человека.  
— Все, я договорился. Ты в выходные эти свободен ведь? Тогда давай дуй домой за зубной щеткой, тебя ждут.  
Гарри посмотрел на Рона, чувствуя себя полным и абсолютным идиотом. Что вообще происходит? Ему упорно казалось, что он что-то пропустил, но вот что именно? И при чем здесь его зубная щетка?  
— Кто? Кто меня ждет?  
— Чарли, — слегка недоуменно отозвался Рон. — Чарли же! Ждет тебя у себя в заповеднике. Ты же не был в Тырговиште? Там классно, вот увидишь!  
Видимо, Рон что-то понял по лицу Гарри, потому что он продолжил:  
— Слушай, но ты же хотел поговорить с кем-нибудь? Вот и поговоришь с Чарли и… как же его нового парня зовут? Николае, что ли? Мы его Ником зовем, он не возражает.  
— Чарли?  
Чарли Уизли. Старший брат Рона. Широкоплечий, длинноволосый, мускулистый, в куртке из кожи дракона, с ожогами на руках и шрамом на щеке — Чарли как никто другой всегда казался Гарри настоящим мужчиной! Ну разве что Сириус еще. Чарли и вдруг… э-э-э… гей? Рон что, шутит?  
Но судя по всему, Рон был совершенно серьезен. Он смотрел на Гарри так, что тому оставалось только кивнуть и отправиться к себе домой собирать вещи. И о чем он, спрашивается, будет говорить с Чарли? Одно дело Рон, он свой же совсем! А брат его… Ну ладно. Даже если из этой внезапной поездки ничего не выйдет, все лучше, чем дома одному опять сидеть. И вообще — Гарри уже за двадцать, а он нигде, кроме Англии, не был, вот хоть Румынию посмотрит, там, Рон говорил, красиво. Нет, Рон говорил — классно.  
Впрочем, Рон никогда не отличался богатым словарным запасом… Когда они вместе с встретившим его без особого удивления Чарли шли к гостевому коттеджу — очень, по словам Чарли, скромному и без особых удобств, ну уж чем богаты, — Гарри восторженно озирался по сторонам. “Классно” было явным преуменьшением, поселок драконологов, затерянный в долине среди гор, оказался чем-то просто потрясающим. Горы! Хогвартс тоже окружали горы, так что Гарри не мог сказать, что никогда их не видел, но те были какие-то уютные, почти домашние, свои. Родные, что ли. А эти…  
Горы были дикие — вот именно это слово им подходило, пожалуй, лучше всего. И еще старые, нет, скорее вечные, словно они всегда тут были и всегда будут, и плевать им на то, что люди копошатся у их подножья. Ну люди. Ну что-то делают. Горам — изломанным, с покрытыми лесом склонами и горящими на солнце белыми вершинами — было настолько очевидно плевать на людей, что это даже не вызывало обид. Горы были отдельно, люди — отдельно, и как бы люди ни старались показать, что их место именно здесь, сколько бы ни строили в лощинах домов и замков, горы им не подчинялись. Горы знали какую-то тайну, но открывать ее людям явно не собирались... Гарри вздохнул. Даже воздух здесь был другой — горный. Прохладный, резкий, он трудно, кусками, вдыхался, зато сразу наполнял все тело и кружил голову. И пахло… Гарри понятия не имел, чем пахло вокруг. Цветами, наверное. Или еще чем.  
А еще там были драконы. Нет, вблизи их Гарри не видел, но их присутствие явно чувствовалось, а приглядевшись, он заметил высоко-высоко в небе несколько парящих фигур. Широко раскинутые крылья, вытянутые шеи, длинные хвосты… Птицы? Нет. Драконы! С драконами у него были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, но здесь они были дома. Они дома, а он в гостях. Гарри взглянул на Чарли — тот тоже был дома, уверенно шел вперед по извилистой тропинке, на которой хватало места только для одного. Гарри наивно считал, что находится в хорошей форме благодаря квиддичу, да и в аврорате их, вчерашних выпускников, гоняли как следует, но сейчас он запыхался и сбивался с шага, спотыкался на каждом несчастном камне и едва поспевал за упруго и размашисто шагающим Чарли.  
Да, аврорат. Честно говоря — а здесь, перед вечными равнодушными горами, почему-то хотелось говорить честно, хотя бы самому с собой — в последние, пожалуй, полгода, Гарри иногда задумывался: а так ли уж был он прав, решив пойти в аврорат и потащив с собой Рона, Невилла и Дина. Правда, к концу обучения доползли только они с Дином… И думать о том, стоили ли того потраченные годы, пролитые на практических занятиях галлоны пота и бессонные ночи, проведенные над свитками и книгами, откровенно не хотелось, но думалось как-то само. С одной стороны, Гарри все ярче и отчетливее понимал, что его представления об аврорской работе явно не соответствуют действительности. С другой… Как он мог работать аврором, если он был… таким? То есть не таким? Не таким, как все! Но если Рон не соврал, и Чарли тоже…  
Гарри смотрел в широкую обтянутую черной чешуйчатой кожей спину — и не жарко ему в куртке! Смотрел и пытался представить себе Чарли голым с каким-нибудь мужиком. Да хоть с… ну например… нет, не с собой, а, допустим… Но тут Чарли обернулся:  
— Устал? Это ты не привык просто, Гарри. У нас воздух разреженный очень, сначала на всех действует так. Зато спать сегодня будешь! Драконьим рыком не разбудить, вот посмотришь. Хорошо все-таки, что ты к нам выбрался. Рон сказал, ты поговорить со мной хотел? — Гарри, экономя воздух и силы, молча кивнул. — Давай ты отдохни немного, а потом я тебя гуляшом по-коложварски накормлю. Николае собирался сегодня приготовить, у него лучше выходит, чем у меня. Вот вроде все то же самое кладу, а не получается. Прямо волшебство какое-то! А вот и он… Не утерпел все-таки, к нам редко кто приезжает. А ты, как-никак, герой у нас.  
Чарли помахал рукой худому высокому парню, легко спускавшемуся к ним с соседнего холма. Гарри смотрел во все глаза: так это и есть тот… как это Рон сказал? “Новый парень” Чарли. Николае, которого они все называли Ником. Он сам не знал, чего ожидает: объятий и поцелуев в щечку, как у Рона с Гермионой, или восторженного повисания на шее, как делала Джинни при каждой встрече? Нет, мужчины же себя так не ведут, даже если они… как это... пара, что ли. Николае — Ник — просто мимолетно коснулся плеча Чарли и слегка улыбнулся, но было в этом прикосновении и быстро промелькнувшей улыбке столько “мы вместе”, что Гарри захотелось отвернуться. Он этого, конечно, не сделал — интересно же! Николае протянул ему руку:  
— Николае Оничану. Можно просто Ник.  
Рукопожатие было крепким, уверенным, твердые мозоли царапнули ладонь.  
— Гарри… Поттер. Просто Гарри.  
Ник был черноволос и черноглаз, с большим носом на смуглом лице… Очень похож на профессора, то есть бывшего профессора Снейпа. Пожалуй, он мог бы быть профессорским сыном — только детей у того, насколько знал Гарри, не было. Или младшим братом. Загорелым, опаленным горным солнцем, ослепительно улыбавшимся и очень привлекательным младшим братом, которого у Снейпа не было тоже. Он был похож на Снейпа, да. Только выглядящего на много лет моложе и научившегося улыбаться... На счастливого Снейпа. На довольного жизнью Снейпа. На Снейпа, которого не существует в природе, одним словом.  
— Пошли?  
— А? — пялиться так упорно на чужого — как, интересно, это у них правильно называется? Любовника? Партнера? Парня? Словом, пялиться дальше на Ника было попросту неприлично, к тому же они с Чарли могли подумать, что Гарри не одобряет их отношений. Так что он просто кивнул, вскинул на плечо рюкзак и зашагал вслед за ними по расширяющейся дорожке. Чарли и Ник шли рядом, не касаясь друг друга, но все равно вместе.  
— Как это — проснуться геем, Гарри? — они с Чарли после сытного ужина, от которого Гарри едва не лопался, стояли на улице. Под звездами — звезды тоже были совсем другие, не такие, как дома. Большие, яркие, очень близкие и невообразимо далекие, они медленно кружились в черной глубине неба, а между ними почти так же медленно скользили крылатые длиннохвостые тени. — Нет, конечно. Это или есть в тебе, или нет.  
В голове слегка шумело от выпитого — Ник сказал, что гуляш по-коложварски надо обязательно запивать красным вином с труднопроизносимым названием. Вино пилось легко, почти как сливочное пиво, но когда Гарри наконец встал, ему пришлось внимательно следить за ногами.  
— Ну… вот, например, одному человеку, моему другу, ты его не знаешь, нравились девушки. То есть он считал, что ему девушки нравятся, и даже встречался… с одной. А потом… В общем, понял, что ему нравятся… нравится… не девушка. А наоборот совсем. Может такое быть?  
— С девушкой своей он, я так понимаю, расстался?  
Гарри кивнул. Он расстался с Джинни или она рассталась с ним, он так и не понял до конца, просто в какой-то момент ее стало слишком много. Она была яркая, умная, верная, женственная, самая лучшая, очень красивая и с каждым днем становилась все красивее — и с каждым днем Гарри все отчетливее понимал, что ему с ней некомфортно. Ей с ним, видимо, тоже…  
— Видишь ли… Пройдемся? Тут вечером очень красиво, я тебе покажу Скалу Желания. Есть поверье, что, если на нее взобраться в полнолуние и увидеть трех пролетающих на восток драконов, можно загадать желание, и оно сбудется. Нет, сам не пробовал, Николае рассказывал. Говорит, был. Только надо загадывать очень быстро, пока драконы не улетели, и никому потом не говорить.  
Вокруг и правда было красиво, совсем не так, как днем. Гарри почему-то очень захотелось, чтобы рядом был не Чарли, хотя он сам не знал, с кем мог бы разделить этот румынский вечер, тихий, наполненный лишь далекими криками птиц, шумом реки внизу и редкими взревами драконов. С кем-то, кто шел бы рядом, время от времени касаясь его руки, как шли Чарли и Ник. Этот кто-то был бы выше его на полголовы, худой и очень прямой, от него пахло бы чем-то терпким и горьковатым, он молчал бы или вполголоса рассказывал бы что-то — наверняка он много мог бы рассказать и о горах, и о драконах, и о заглядывающих прямо в душу звездах, и о том, чем так пьяняще пахло в прозрачном воздухе. Гарри тихо-тихо вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы Чарли ничего не заметил. Снова он думает о том, чего не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда… Угораздило же его не просто проснуться геем, хотя Чарли, кажется, сказал, что так не бывает, а еще и обнаружить, проснувшись, что никак не может перестать думать о человеке, с которым ничего никогда быть не может. По тысяче причин.  
— А почему… почему так вообще случается?  
Чарли пожал плечами, очень похоже на Рона.  
— Честно? Понятия не имею. Одни говорят, что это у нас в крови… Кто-то связывает это с воспитанием, кто-то с магическим потенциалом. Мы все разные, Гарри, даже в одной семье — разные. Билл экспериментировал, как мог, перепробовал все, что можно и что лучше не надо, а потом встретил Флер и смотрит теперь только на нее. Перси больше увлечен карьерой, чем людьми, хотя кто его знает. Близнецы… они всегда были вместе и сами по себе, а насчет Рона ты все знаешь. Но ты же приехал не для того, чтобы слушать истории семьи Уизли?  
Чарли остановился перед скалой — не слишком высокой, но обрывистой и каменистой. Узкая крутая тропинка, изгибаясь и виляя, поднималась к вершине, где была небольшая ровная, как ножом срезанная площадка. Гарри проследил за тропинкой глазами.  
— Скала Желания, — сказал Чарли и повернулся к нему. — Я ответил на твой вопрос? А твой… м-м-м… друг… Он думает о ком-то конкретном? Или ему просто интересно? Есть человек, который его привлекает, или хочется попробовать чего-то нового? Гарри... Ты же не про друга говорил, да? Про себя?  
Гарри молча кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от ровной площадки на верхушке скалы. Высоко...  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне, кто он?  
Гарри снова покачал головой. Рассказать? О том, что не осознавал до конца сам, в чем стыдился себе признаться? Нет. Ни Чарли, ни Рону — никому.  
— Хорошо. Просто… просто помни, что ты не один. И что это — ты, твоя жизнь, и никто не может решать за тебя, что делать и кого… с кем быть. Пойдем? Поздно уже, ты, наверное, устал. Завтра покажу тебе наш заповедник.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Гарри лезет туда, куда ему не надо, и вспоминает о том, о чем надо бы забыть

На обратном пути Гарри внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Он не то чтобы старался запомнить дорогу к скале и уж точно не собирался шататься по ночным горам один в темноте… Просто так смотрел, на всякий случай, по привычке, вбитой за три года обучения на аврорских курсах.  
Гостевой коттедж на самой окраине поселка, подальше от драконов, был и в самом деле маленьким и скромным, но очень уютным, вот только Гарри никак не мог успокоиться и заснуть, бродил по комнате, усаживался на узкую кровать у стены, ложился, снова вставал, подходил к окну и смотрел на небо, которое было везде. Из-за луны, наверное. Она заглядывала прямо в окно, круглая, желтая, громадная… Полнолуние? Чарли говорил, что в полнолуние можно загадать на скале желание, и оно сбудется. Вранье, конечно, Гарри ни во что такое не верил, ну а вдруг?  
Или просто слишком много мыслей, которые толпились в голове беспорядочным хороводом. Он думал о крестном — Сириус же не был женат и, кажется, вовсе не интересовался женщинами. Тогда все это казалось неважным, да и не так уж много времени они в конце концов проводили вместе, всегда находились более интересные темы для обсуждения. Гарри подозревал, что Сириус был тайно влюблен в его маму, а она выбрала папу, и Сириус, как лучший друг… А вдруг все не так? И Сириус тоже… как Чарли? И дело не в маме, а, например, в Ремусе? Гарри вспомнил, как Ремус и Сириус сидели рядом у камина, когда он тогда, на пятом курсе, после провальной окклюменции у Снейпа, попытался выяснить, как же все было на самом деле. Не прикасаясь друг к другу, но вместе. Вдвоем, как Чарли и Ник.  
Гарри вскочил и снова заходил по комнате, нервно потирая шрам по старой, почти ушедшей в прошлое привычке. От Сириуса и Ремуса мысли его перескочили на Снейпа. Хотя нет, не так — Снейп в последнее время все время был в его мыслях, черная молчаливая фигура маячила где-то на краю сознания, и чем больше Гарри старался о ней не думать, тем чаще фигура эта выплывала на первый план, застывала, скрестив на груди руки, и приходилось снова заталкивать ее обратно. Но сегодня… То ли Гарри устал, то ли перебрал впечатлений за бесконечный день, то ли просто наконец решил принять все, как есть — он разрешил себе подумать о Снейпе, постараться понять и разобраться. Потому что Чарли был прав: это его жизнь, его чувства, и если не он, то кто же?  
Похороны погибших в битве за Хогвартс организовали как-то очень быстро, словно стремясь скорее закрыть эту страницу истории и пойти дальше. Гарри помнил, что в тот день был сильный ветер, который зло дергал волосы, трепал полы черных мантий, рвал из рук цветы и уносил прочь слова траурной речи Кингсли Шеклболта. Он стоял рядом с Гермионой, которая не сводила глаз с Рона — тот был со своими, потускневшие Уизли сбились в тесную кучку, поддерживая друг друга. Сам Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрел на ровные ряды белоснежных открытых гробов. В самом центре — Ремус и Тонкс, теперь уже навсегда вместе. В гроб к Колину Криви положили его фотокамеру, а тела Фреда почти не было видно из-за разноцветных коробок с волшебными вредилками… Гарри знал почти каждого из них. Знал — если не по имени, то в лицо.  
Отсутствие еще одного погибшего Гарри осознал только спустя какое-то время, когда жгучая тоска по Ремусу, чувство вины и боль из-за потерь немного отпустили, и он смог думать о чем-то постороннем. Или не постороннем… Этот человек должен был быть среди лежащих в белых гробах, его должны были оплакать и опустить в землю вместе со всеми! Но, может быть, Гарри просто не запомнил, был слишком поглощен своим горем и своими мыслями? Снейп… профессор Снейп… теперь уже бывший профессор, наверное… он же умер в хижине, да? И его должны были забрать. То есть его тело. Гарри помнил, что Гермиона говорила об этом с Кингсли Шеклболтом и тот вроде как отправил кого-то за телом. Гермиона никогда ничего не забывала.  
Гарри сел у окна, опустил подбородок на скрещенные на подоконнике руки и принялся смотреть на яркую, совсем не английскую луну. Знакомого имени среди одинаковых надгробий с одинаковой датой не оказалось. Если Снейпа не похоронили — означало ли это, что он жив? Или его просто не нашли? Или нашли и потихоньку закопали где-нибудь, как Пожирателя и убийцу? Последнее казалось очень уж несправедливым! Гарри все-таки спросил по привычке у Гермионы, но та ничего не знала. Декан, то есть директор, МакГонагалл, постаревшая, уставшая и думавшая все время о чем-то, так явно и непохоже на себя не хотела разговаривать о своем предшественнике, что Гарри свернул разговор, извинился и пообещал помочь в восстановлении Хогвартса. Шеклболт, явно примерявший пост Министра Магии, что-то, видимо, знал, но добиться от него чего-либо определенного так и не получилось — зато Гарри получил орден Мерлина и твердые заверения, что именно Гарри Джеймса Поттера с его умениями не хватает Британскому аврорату для скорейшей и окончательной победы над Темными Силами, а посему он будет немедленно и без всяких экзаменов зачислен на первый аврорский курс. Да, его друзья тоже, разумеется! Снейп? Не забивай себе голову, Гарри!   
Сумасшедшая румынская луна подмигивала и звала его так, словно он был оборотнем… Если Гарри просто выйдет прогуляться, ничего страшного ведь не случится? Да? Чарли обязательно предупредил бы его, если бы одинокие прогулки грозили опасностью! А чтобы не заблудиться, он пойдет по уже знакомому маршруту, к той самой скале, где они были днем.  
Судя по всему, пропавший Снейп никого, кроме Гарри, не волновал. Он тоже успокоился — побывал, конечно, в хижине и даже в том городке, где Снейп и Гаррина мама жили когда-то. Адреса у него не было, так что он просто побродил по пустым пыльным улицам, пытаясь представить, как по ним гуляли рыжеволосая девочка и очень серьезный мальчишка в старой блузке с кружевами. Представить почему-то никак не получалось. Может, Снейп вообще все наврал в своих воспоминаниях? Может, и не дружил он с мамой? И не было никакого “Всегда”? И вообще — умер профессор, директор, убийца и шпион или нет? Спросить бы, да не у кого. Гарри почему-то упорно казалось, что нет, не умер… А потом он забыл про Снейпа, или не забыл, но запрещал себе думать, заполняя дни до упора, и тот, словно в отместку, иногда приходил к нему в снах. Смотрел молча, поднимал бровь, а потом уходил так же молча в темноту, картинно взметнув мантией... Так, а теперь куда, направо или налево? Направо, вон тот большой камень, в профиль похожий на горбоносое лицо с провалами щек.  
Джинни… Нет, с Джинни они расстались независимо от Снейпа. Или все-таки нет? Гарри не хотелось думать сейчас о Джинни, она казалась здесь лишней, не принадлежавшей этим молчаливым горам и этой безумной яркой луне. Так что он снова стал думать о Снейпе, медленно поднимаясь по тропинке, в конце которой уже ясно различался силуэт скалы со срезанной вершиной. Он дойдет до скалы и повернет обратно. Да? И ляжет наконец спать!  
Снейп вернулся. Просто объявился в министерском коридоре — Гарри, торопившийся вместе с Дином на тренировку, чуть не столкнулся с ним, отскочил в сторону и уставился, не веря своим глазам. Сначала даже решил, что обознался, но это абсолютно точно был Снейп! Который, как выяснилось, вовсе даже не умер в хижине, а просто… просто где-то был все эти годы, а вот теперь вернулся. Гарри замер у стены. Снейп окинул его взглядом, Гарри словно увидел себя его глазами — от растрепанных как всегда волос до развязавшегося шнурка на ботинке. Губы знакомо искривились, намереваясь выплюнуть что-то нелицеприятное о Поттере и его умственных способностях, тоже очень знакомое и практически родное. Но вместо этого Снейп развернулся и зашагал прочь по коридору. Гарри, как идиот, стоял и смотрел ему вслед, пока Дин не дернул его несколько раз за рукав. Он и сам не знал, почему эта встреча так его зацепила. Подумаешь, вернувшийся Снейп! Живой. Живой вернувшийся Снейп.  
Гарри прикинул на глазок высоту скалы, посмотрел на луну, на кружащие вокруг нее звезды, оглянулся на узкую тропинку, которая вела обратно к его коттеджу. Он же собирался дойти досюда и вернуться, так? Гарри кивнул сам себе и решительно полез вверх. Скала Желания была выше и круче, чем казалась снизу, иногда приходилось цепляться за камни, чтобы не свалиться, от разреженного воздуха быстро начала кружиться голова, но отступать и сворачивать с пути не в привычках героев, гриффиндорцев и молодых… черт, чуть не соскользнула нога!... молодых авроров. Он и сам не знал, зачем так упорно карабкается вверх — не желание же загадывать! Что он желать-то собрался?  
Гарри пыхтел, сопел, обливался потом и клятвенно обещал себе как следует приналечь на тренировки, как только вернется. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся снова вспоминать. Снейп, вернувшийся откуда-то — где, интересно, он пропадал все это время? — был словно тенью себя хогвартского, но тенью очень спокойной, настолько спокойной, что у Гарри порой внутри пробегала холодная волна, когда он смотрел на равнодушное лицо. Потухшее — да, пожалуй, это было правильным словом. Гарри, само собой разумеется, никогда об этом не задумывался, но раньше внутри Снейпа как будто горел огонь, темный и жаркий, который время от времени прорывался наружу, опаляя тех, кто оказался рядом. А теперь пламя погасло. Снейп выглядел так, как выглядит человек, раздавший все долги, заплативший по всем счетам и сделавший все, что должен был, как человек, которому больше нечего желать и не к чему стремиться, живущий по инерции и переползающий из одного дня в другой потому, что так надо.  
А еще… Гарри посмотрел на вершину, кинул быстрый взгляд вниз и снова на вершину. Немного передохнул и упрямо полез дальше. Еще Снейп молчал. Гарри не знал, чем он точно занимался в Министерстве после возвращения, у них он вел изредка практикумы по зельям. Нет, не совсем молча, конечно, но несколько без энтузиазма оброненных фраз… Гарри узнал, практически случайно, что голосовые связки Снейпа так и не восстановились до конца после зубов Нагини. Страдающим по этому поводу Снейп, впрочем, не выглядел. Приходил, показывал, как сварить очередной антидот, собирал готовые образцы, возвращал с пометками. Черт, да из него словно стержень какой-то вынули! А Гарри… Гарри думал о нем. Вспоминал, понимая, что совершенно по-идиотски скучает. И снился ему настоящий Снейп — такой, как раньше! Тот тоже молчал, правда, но сверкал глазами, кривился в усмешке, подходил близко-близко и резко разворачивался, хлестнув по ногам мантией. Уходил.  
Гарри перевел дух, оказавшись наконец на ровной площадке. Чтобы он еще раз! Зачем его вообще понесло на эту чертову скалу?   
В какой-то момент Гарри осознал, что он не просто, как говорят, проснулся геем. С этим он еще, наверное, справился бы сам — подумаешь, нравятся ему мужчины вместо женщин. Он проснулся геем, который не мог перестать думать о Северусе Снейпе — да, и в этом смысле тоже. Как, почему, зачем ему это? Гарри не знал. Но Снейп заполнял его мысли и сны, переплетение вины, желания, нелепой щемящей нежности и банального любопытства заставляло кровь бурлить, а элементарные зелья сворачиваться и выкипать. Снейп не реагировал. А Гарри смотрел на движения быстрых бледных пальцев, на спокойное лицо, казавшееся маской, на прямую спину, которая все уходила, уходила, уходила по коридорам министерства, не бежать же за ней… И не знал, как ему со всем этим справляться. Он и сейчас не знал. Да, признался Рону, поговорил с Чарли, понял, что никто не собирается отворачиваться от него и шептать вслед гадости, но со Снейпом-то что? Даже если представить невозможное — все равно у них ничего не выйдет, не может выйти! Снейп геем не просыпался.  
Гарри обернулся — возникло отчетливое чувство, что он тут не один, что где-то среди ночных теней притаилась темная худая фигура в длинной мантии. Никого, естественно. Он вдруг вспомнил Ника — тот и правда был чем-то неуловимо похож на Снейпа, вот только “новый парень” Чарли сверкал улыбкой и казался довольным жизнью, сидел рядом с Чарли и — Гарри случайно заметил, когда лазил за упавшей вилкой — держал его под столом за руку.  
Он посмотрел на небо — луна опустилась еще ниже, до нее можно было почти дотронуться, привстав на цыпочки и потянувшись. Как там говорил Чарли? Если увидишь трех пролетающих на восток драконов, можно загадать желание. В полнолуние — а сегодня полнолуние, вон какая круглая луна! И никому не рассказывать. Гарри закрыл глаза. Если пожелать… вот прям все, что угодно, это все равно же неправда… То чего бы он хотел больше всего на свете?  
— Я хочу, — обратился он к луне вслух, — хочу увидеть, как он улыбается. Мне. Хочу, чтобы он держал меня за руку под столом. И чтобы он снова стал… собой. И чтобы, став собой, он понял, что я… что мы… Я просто хочу, чтобы… Да черт возьми!  
Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, как три крылатые тени, перечеркнув лунный диск, понеслись туда, где уже светлело бездонное звездное небо.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Гарри встречает кой-кого, а потом кой-кого еще

Он затаил дыхание — вот сейчас что-то произойдет, случится чудо, не то, которое от глупых взмахов палочкой, а совсем другое, настоящее, волшебное, меняющее мир и все остальное чудо. То самое. Должны же они случаться? Шли секунды, стуком сердца проносились мимо, шуршали ветром в траве, падали звездами с темно-синего шелка неба… Ничего не происходило. Гарри постоял еще немножко, вздохнул и принялся медленно спускаться обратно.  
Как, интересно, он умудрился проглядеть эту пещеру, когда поднимался? Наверное, задумался о Снейпе, вот и не заметил… Или ее тогда просто… не было? А вот теперь появилась? Гарри, конечно же, знал, что в незнакомых пещерах, расположенных в незнакомых горах, может быть все, что угодно и кое-что сверх, так что туда лучше не лазать. Как и подниматься на всякие там скалы в неверном свете луны, рискуя каждую секунду оступиться и полететь вниз головой. Да и гулять по ночам на территории драконьего заповедника — он только теперь вспомнил, что некоторые драконы охотятся именно ночью — тоже как бы не верх осторожности и благоразумия. Впрочем, быть Поттером, похоже, вообще опасное занятие. И если он одним глазком заглянет… А вдруг это и есть его чудо? Все-таки случившееся?  
В пещере было как-то даже уютно, теплый неяркий свет лился со стен и с потолка, пол был гладкий, как будто его специально ровняли, и чуть опускался вниз. Гарри постоял-постоял, подумал хорошенько, послушал голос разума, говорящий, что ему туда совсем не надо, и пошел вперед. Ну… потому что а как же иначе?   
Гарри прошел совсем немного — оглянувшись, он мог видеть вход в пещеру. В нем виднелся кусочек луны, и это странным образом успокаивало, словно луна ждала его, а значит, ничего страшного с ним в этой пещере случиться не может. Ход, по которому он медленно шел, ведя на всякий случай рукой по стене, расширился, образуя небольшую круглую залу, с крыши которой свисали разноцветные сосульки — Гарри запомнил умное слово “сталактиты” из кроссвордов, которые одно время любил разгадывать дядя Вернон, утверждая, что это помогает ему отвлечься от стрессов на работе. Вот эти самые сталактиты и свисали. От рассматривания его отвлек негромкий голос, явно что-то спрашивающий — судя по интонации, так-то Гарри не понял ни слова. Он резко обернулся, нащупывая в кармане палочку.  
Умом Гарри понимал, что надо бы испугаться, когда в незнакомой пустой пещере вдруг появляется кто-то кроме тебя, но пугаться никак не получалось. Не было страшно, и все тут. На камне посредине пещеры сидел маленький — пожалуй, ростом с профессора Флитвика, или чуть повыше — бородатый человек в просторных штанах и рубахе с затейливой вышивкой на вороте. Назвать его стариком не повернулся бы язык, хотя был он явно не молод, из-под шапки странной формы выбивались седые пряди волос, а морщинистые руки он сложил на навершье палки-посоха, но темные глаза так задорно блестели под густыми бровями… Человек повторил свою фразу, медленно и раздельно. Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Я вас не понимаю… сэр. Не понимаю.  
Человек вздохнул, привстал и поманил его рукой. Гарри подошел и, подчиняясь повелительному жесту смуглой высохшей кисти, нагнулся.  
— Ай!  
— А так? — палка, которой он больно стукнул Гарри в лоб, снова опустилась на пол пещеры. — Так понимаешь, парень?  
Гарри с удивлением понял, что да, понимает. Каждое слово! Волшебство, не иначе… Впрочем, удивление это было очень легким и мимолетным: вот, мол, как бывает, представляете?  
— А как вы это… То есть, здравствуйте, сэр! Добрый вечер. Или ночь? Или уже утро? Как вы это сделали?  
— Вежливый, — удовлетворенно кивнул незнакомец. — Молодец. Я спрашиваю: звать тебя как, приетене*?  
— Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Можно просто Гарри. А вы кто? Сэр.  
— Мошул я. Старик Мошул**. По миру хожу, смотрю, чтоб люди жили по уму да по совести, за нравственностью, значитца, людской слежу… Ты садись, Гарри Поттер. Чего зря стоять?   
Камень оказался странно теплым и очень удобным, как будто его любимый нагретый солнцем валун на берегу Черного озера. Все происходящее было совершенно непонятным и абсолютно нормальным, вроде как во сне, когда ты краем сознания понимаешь, что спишь, и поэтому ничему не удивляешься. Гарри поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Может, он и правда спит? Уснул на диване у Рона с Гермионой, и все это ему снится, и Румыния, и Чарли с Николае, и три дракона, летящие на восток. И этот, как его, Мошул ему тоже снится. Вот. Но сон ему определенно нравился. Разве что Снейпа в нем не было...   
— А ты зеленоглазый, — удовлетворенно сказал Мошул. — Это хорошо.  
— Почему хорошо?  
— А к удаче.  
Старик достал откуда-то из-за пазухи большую глиняную трубку, со вкусом зачмокал, раскуривая, по пещере поплыли кольца ароматного дыма. Помолчал.  
— Зеленые глаза — они удачу приносят, парень. Самому зеленоглазому и тому, кого он любить будет, только если по-настоящему.   
— А…  
— Что — а? Люди так говорят. Зато тому, кто сам зеленоглазого полюбит, счастья не видать, говорят, если тот ему не ответит тем же. Зеленые глаза — они такие.  
— Но…  
Гарри хотел что-то сказать, а потом подумал о маме, о папе, о себе, спасенном силой любви Лили Поттер. О Снейпе тоже подумал. И опять о себе. И о Джинни и как она его обнимала и трепетала под ладонями — и понадеялся от души, что она все-таки его не любила. И снова о Снейпе…   
— Эй! — резкий тычок суковатой палкой в бок вернул его в пещеру. — Ты зачем на скалу-то лазил? Загадывал чего? Не ври, старику Мошулу врать нельзя, беда будет. Так люди говорят, а они лучше знают.  
Врать Гарри не стал — даже если все это ему не снится, почему бы не сказать? Хоть кому-то уже рассказать о том, что чувствует на самом деле. Смириться наконец с собой — вот таким. Себе самому признаться, вслух проговорить, ну и Мошулу этому непонятному, который слушал внимательно, посасывая свою трубку и не спуская с Гарри блестящих черных глаз. Попытаться объяснить и понять, как из ненавистного преподавателя Северус Снейп вдруг стал для него… тем, чем стал.   
— Да, — сказал Мошул, выпустив несколько душистых колец, когда Гарри наконец замолчал. — Угораздило же его…  
— Кого?  
— Ну этого твоего.  
“Он не мой!” — хотел было возразить Гарри, но промолчал. Снейп действительно был “не его", ну а вдруг? Вдруг старик этот — непростой же старик, сразу видно! — что-то такое скажет или сделает, и все сразу станет, как надо. А? Даже если это сон. Особенно если это не сон.   
— Вот что я тебе скажу, паренек… — задумчиво проговорил наконец старик. — Только для начала знать мне надо: ты всерьез загадывал или так просто? Потому что со скалой этой не шутят, Гарри Поттер, нет, не шутят. Сейчас-то забыли уже все, а вот в мои годы… Ну ладно. Так вот ты — ты за мечту свою, за желание загаданное на что готов?  
“Все, что угодно!” — раздался где-то внутри отчаявшийся, рвущийся от боли голос. Все, что угодно, обещал когда-то Снейп Дамблдору… А он, Гарри? Готов он на что угодно, чтобы увидеть улыбку на некрасивом лице человека, которого когда-то всем существом ненавидел? Прикоснуться к его руке. Провести по волосам — интересно же, каковы они на ощупь. Разгладить морщинку на лбу… Готов, Поттер? Все, что угодно за улыбку Северуса Снейпа.   
— Все, что угодно… — тихо-тихо сказал он, больше самому себе, чем Мошулу, но тот услышал, кивнул довольно, хмыкнул в прокуренные усы.  
— Ну раз так… Нагнись-ка, зеленоглазый, скажу тебе кое-что.  
Последнее, что увидел Гарри, была летящая прямо ему в лоб суковатая палка старика. А потом в глазах потемнело…  
Очнувшись и открыв глаза, Гарри понял, что на самом деле потемнело вокруг. В пещере царила непроглядная, практически чернильная темнота, в которой нельзя было разглядеть даже собственную протянутую руку. Он быстро сунул руку в карман: палочка! Где палочка? Где? Знакомое прикосновение гладкого теплого дерева странно успокоило, Гарри почувствовал себя чуть-чуть увереннее, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы устоять перед мутной волной паники, грозившей сбить его с ног и увлечь за собой неизвестно куда. Гарри выставил палочку перед собой.  
— Э… Люмос? — неуверенно спросил он у темноты. Темнота усмехнулась в ответ, никак больше не отреагировав.  
— Люмос. Люмос! Люмос Максима! Черт… Экспекто Патронум! — серебристый олень, более бледный, чем обычно, на мгновение появился в воздухе, укоризненно посмотрел на Гарри и растаял. — Что вообще происходит? Мошул? Мистер Мошул, сэр? Вы… что за шутки! Где вы? Мошул!  
Отозвавшее эхо пошло гулять по стенам, повисло над головой, смеясь над его накатывающим, несмотря на все усилия страхом и никак не желая растворяться в прохладном воздухе. Гарри почувствовал себя совсем маленьким и беззащитным, как тогда, когда дядя Вернон тащил его в чулан… или когда Волдеморт наставлял на него палочку… или…  
— Так, — сказал он сам себе вслух очень решительно, потому что больше всего ему сейчас хотелось упасть на каменный неровный пол, свернуться в клубочек и спрятаться от всего происходящего . — Спокойно. Надо разобраться, что за хрень происходит… Раз тут эхо, значит, где-то есть стены. Да? Если дойти до стены и пойти вдоль нее, куда-нибудь точно выйду...  
Темнота внимательно его слушала, как почему-то подумалось Гарри, не злобно, а скорее с любопытством. Он выставил перед собой руку с палочкой и медленно пошел вперед. Эхо наконец смолкло, и шорох его шагов по камням показался настолько громким, что он снова заговорил:  
— А вообще странный он какой-то, Мошул этот… Вот выберусь — расспрошу Чарли, тот должен знать, что это вообще за старик. Интересно, это та же пещера… а, ч-ч-черт, камень… или он меня куда-то перенес? Ничего, меня найдут обязательно, Чарли тут, наверное, каждую скалу облазил. Не может быть, чтобы не нашли.  
Гарри говорил еще, просто для того, чтобы не молчать, чтобы заглушить звуками своего голоса притаившуюся внутри панику. Глаза постепенно начинали привыкать к темноте, ему казалось, что он что-то различает впереди, но очертания были настолько смутными, что скорее путали и сбивали с толку, чем помогали сориентироваться в пространстве. Судя по тому, как долго гуляло над ним насмешливое эхо, совсем уж большой пещера быть не могла… Хотя кто его знает, может, тут не применимы обычные законы, и все не так, как кажется, потому что шел Гарри уже давно, а стены все не было. Когда он уже заподозрил, что идет куда-то не туда и вообще лучше сесть на пол и просто надеяться, что его найдут, пальцы уперлись в шершавый прохладный камень.  
— Так. Теперь куда? Вот почему меня такому не учили, а? Ни в школе, ни в аврорате… Профессор Снейп, сэр, почему вы не рассказывали нам, идиотам, что делать, если ты оказался вдруг непонятно где, вокруг темно, как у фестрала под… простите, профессор, ты понятия не имеешь, что тебе делать, и пить хочется? А? Молчите, профессор Снейп?   
Пить действительно хотелось, пересохшее от волнения, страха и долгого монолога в темноте горло царапало, так что Гарри замолчал и на всякий случай прислушался. Или у него слуховые галлюцинации, или где-то и правда еле слышно журчит вода... Лучше бы, конечно, второе, но даже если первое — он же все равно не знает, в какую сторону идти, так почему бы не пойти на этот звук? Гарри послушал еще: кажется, журчание доносилось справа, точно справа. Ну… тогда вперед? Лечь и впасть в отчаяние он всегда успеет, в конце-концов, и не такое видали. Подумаешь, пещера! Вот то, что палочка не слушается, это уже хуже.  
Идти приходилось медленно и осторожно: пол под ногами был неровным, с выбоинами и выступающими камнями, несколько раз он чуть не упал. Палочку пришлось убрать обратно в карман: все равно толку от нее никакого, а если все-таки не удержится на ногах и упадет прямо на нее… Время от времени он останавливался и прислушивался — не пропало ли журчание? Нет, не пропало, даже как будто усилилось, или это ему просто хочется так думать? Тишина давила, заползала в уши, от нее кружилась голова, так что Гарри снова заговорил:  
— Так вот, милсдарь Снейп… Я давно хотел вам сказать, что я… Я вас... А, черт! Это еще что такое?  
Гарри споткнулся обо что-то мягкое, лежащее прямо у стены, не удержался на ногах и упал на это мягкое сверху, больно стукнувшись угодившей на каменный выступ коленкой. Под ним зашевелились и слабо застонали.   
— Вы… Вы кто?   
Человек под ним ожидаемо не ответил, но повторившийся стон и шевеление говорили, что он явно жив — и вроде как цел, только без сознания, понял Гарри, быстро его ощупав. Его, потому что тело было мужским. Худым, костлявым, одетым во что-то шершавое и плотное...  
— Подождите, — прозвучало не слишком умно, но Гарри было все равно. — Подождите, тут была вода. Я сейчас, я быстро. Быстро!  
Он поднялся, прислушался, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится журчание. Кажется, уже недалеко, судя по звуку. Но если он оставит этого… человека здесь, как он потом найдет его? В темноте? Гарри потряс его за плечо в слабой надежде, что тот очнется и что-нибудь скажет, но человек не отзывался. А если попробовать дотащить его до воды? Тяжелый… Нет, не получится, костлявый, но тяжелый. Почему-то мысль бросить этого непонятно кого тут и искать выход самому даже не пришла Гарри в голову: как это, бросить? Он снова выпрямился.   
— Я принесу воды, — сказал он лежащему у стены. — Тут недалеко… не может быть далеко, пещера небольшая.   
Он снова прикоснулся рукой к стене и быстро, то и дело спотыкаясь о камни, пошел вперед. До воды и в самом деле было недалеко, вскоре в лицо пахнуло прохладой и Гарри чуть не нырнул в небольшой, чуть светящийся в темноте бегущий по камням ручеек. От холодной воды заломило зубы, но он пил жадно, словно провел неделю в пустыне, а не несколько — минут? часов? ну не дней же! — в странной пещере. Напившись и умывшись, Гарри вспомнил, что у него не было с собой ровно ничего, в чем можно было принести воды тому человеку. И магия тут, похоже, не работает… А делать теперь что? Он вспомнил книгу, которую Дадли выбросил, разорвав — в книге не было обложки, начала, конца и нескольких страниц в середине, но там говорилось о том, как… Гарри быстро снял куртку, стащил с себя рубашку, поежился от холода и погрузил ее в воду. Подождав, пока ткань как следует намокнет, он свернул рубашку в комок, развернулся, оставив мерцающий ручей за спиной, и, следуя вдоль стены, заторопился обратно. А вдруг пока он тут пил, тот, лежащий… вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Вдруг его больше нет?   
Он был — Гарри снова споткнулся о него, но на этот раз удержался на ногах. На ощупь определив, где у лежащего навзничь мужчины лицо, он выжал над ним мокрую рубаху.  
— Черт возьми, какого…  
Голос, раздавшийся в темноте и эхом разошедшийся по пещере, был очень знакомым. Очень-очень знакомым. Северус Снейп перед Гарри зашевелился и сел, чуть не ударив его лбом.


	4. Глава 4, в которой много разговоров, Гарри становится больно и стыдно, а Снейп кое-чем жертвует

Гарри невольно отшатнулся и тоже сел, привычно чувствуя себя идиотом. Он готов был ожидать от пещеры чего угодно, да хоть драконов с акромантулами, но появление в ней Северуса Снейпа - настоящего, живого и, судя по звукам, которые он издавал, очень рассерженного Снейпа - было как-то… слишком. Этого он никак не ожидал. Почти такого же Снейпа, как в школе, только раньше Гарри не знал, что его профессор умеет так здорово ругаться. Высказав в почтительно слушавшую темноту все, что он думает, Снейп повернулся к Гарри. То ли в пещере с его появлением стало чуточку светлее, то ли глаза наконец привыкли, но Гарри ясно различал его силуэт - прямой, узкий, мантия мятыми складками на полу, волосы падают на плечи. 

\- Кто здесь? - спросил Снейп, наставляя на него палочку.

\- Э-э-э… Я.

Прозвучало это очень глупо, Гарри и сам понял, как только закрыл рот. Открыть его снова и продолжить он не успел.

\- Поттер.

Это не было вопросом - скорее утверждением, произнесенным с такой безнадежной уверенностью, что Гарри стало даже как-то неудобно перед Снейпом.

\- Да. Добрый вечер… То есть утро, наверное. Я…Это я. Да.

\- Поттер…

Снейп словно обмяк, опустил палочку и привалился к стене, вытирая рукой лицо. Лица, впрочем, Гарри по-прежнему не различал, только все тот же силуэт - темная четко вырезанная тень, темнее, чем окружающий сумрак.

\- Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? И где… где это чертово здесь? Вы можете мне объяснить, что происходит? Хотя кого я спрашиваю… Во мне теплится слабая надежда, что я сплю и вы мне снитесь. Я как раз собирался отправиться домой и лечь спать. Много работал, устал, забыл принять зелье - и вот результат. Скажите мне, что это сон, Поттер!

\- Ну… - Гарри тоже прислонился к стене, посмотрел сбоку. - Если вам хочется так думать… Но я бы не стал на это рассчитывать.

Ему хотелось кричать, вопить, плакать и смеяться одновременно, вскочить с места и потрясти Снейпа за плечи, прижаться к нему, потребовать, чтобы тот сделал что-то… Гарри сидел неподвижно. На Скале Желания он пожелал, чтобы Снейп… чтобы он и Снейп… Ну вот тебе Снейп, Поттер, радуйся! Он снова кинул быстрый взгляд на темный силуэт совсем рядом. Снейп сидел в двух шагах от него, в этом непонятно где, и здесь не было никого, кроме них двоих. И был он… От него снова исходил тот скрытый огонь, который Гарри чувствовал когда-то, не отдавая себе в том отчета. Тот самый, который горел в черных глазах, обжигал, не давая тепла, и не подпускал к Снейпу никого, который потух после хижины, исчезновения и возвращения, оставив пустую выжженную оболочку, а теперь вот вернулся и тихо тлел, готовый вспыхнуть снова. 

\- Поттер! - даже голос был прежним, снейповским, со знакомыми нотками раздражения и недовольства. - Так какого дьявола здесь происходит? Почему мне кажется, что все это связано с вами? И вообще… Люмос!

\- Люмос тут не работает, я проверял. А происходит… Ну… Как же это объяснить? В общем, я был у Чарли. Чарли Уизли, помните? Брат Рона, который работает…

\- Я помню, кто такой и чем занимается Чарльз Уизли. Продолжайте, Поттер.

\- Работает в Румынии, в драконьем заповеднике. Да. Хотел с ним поговорить о… по одному вопросу.

\- Поговорили? - в голосе нарастало нетерпение, и это казалось Гарри таким правильным после той механической, непробиваемо спокойной фигуры, которой был Снейп в последнее время, что он невольно улыбнулся. Он же хотел нормального Снейпа? Кажется, это начинает сбываться. Может, и все остальное… тоже?

\- Поговорили, - он кивнул, забыв, что Снейп его, скорее всего, не видит. - А потом Чарли показал мне одну скалу, которая, по слухам, исполняет желания, и я на нее потом залез. Случайно. 

\- Случайно. На скалу.

\- Ну да, практически случайно, я не собирался, так получилось. Залез и… загадал кое-что, а тут три дракона пролетели на восток.

\- В каком смысле - загадали? Поттер! Выражайтесь яснее, я не в состоянии сейчас разбирать ваши шарады!

\- Желание. Нет, я вам не скажу, а то не сбудется, Чарли сказал, никому говорить нельзя, - не говорить же “я загадал себе вас, сэр, и, кажется, это начинает осуществляться”? Снейп его просто придушит, и все тут. - А потом я стал спускаться, зашел в пещеру…

\- Тоже случайно? - кажется, Снейп начинал закипать, поэтому Гарри заговорил быстрее:

\- Можно и так сказать. В пещере был такой старичок… или не старичок, не знаю. Вы не знаете случайно, кто такой Мошул? Надо будет у Чарли потом спросить. В общем, мы разговаривали. О чем? О… о разном. Про любовь разговаривали и потом еще… но это вам неинтересно. А потом он меня стукнул палкой по лбу , и я оказался тут, в этой пещере, только я не знаю, та же это или другая. Другая, наверное, в той был пол ровный и выход видно… И я пошел. И наткнулся на вас. Все.

\- Поттер, - голос звучал очень спокойно, так что Гарри на всякий случай отодвинулся. - Вы хоть сами понимаете, какой бред мне тут рассказываете? 

\- Так разве я виноват, что все так и было? Сэ…

Как Снейп орал! Так он, пожалуй, не орал с третьего гарриного курса, когда обнаружилось, что Сириус сбежал. Даже эхо, испугавшись, метнулось куда-то под потолок, и перекатывалось там, не осмеливаясь спуститься и только подхватывая особо эмоциональные обороты. Смущенная темнота слегка расступилась, оставляя вокруг них круг густого полумрака. Гарри слушал и - внутренне, конечно, - счастливо улыбался. 

Успокоившись, Снейп несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и сказал уже другим тоном:

\- Подобной нелепости, Поттер, я не слышал с тех пор, как… Это вполне в вашем духе. Я понятия не имею, как попал сюда вместе с вами, но, полагаю, мы должны попробовать отсюда выбраться. 

\- Не смею возражать,сэр. 

Поднимаясь, Снейп покачнулся, и Гарри, раньше, чем успел сообразить, оказался рядом, подставляя плечо. Едва коснувшись его, Снейп отдернул руку, словно ему было неприятно, резко выпрямился и также резко спросил:

\- Почему вы без одежды, Поттер? 

\- Я в штанах! - обиженно ответил Гарри. - Рубашку я снял, чтобы воды вам принести, между прочим, она мокрая совсем. А куртка... черт! У ручья осталась, наверное. Ручей вон там, в той стороне… Торопился, забыл.

Даже в темноте Гарри мог разглядеть укоризненный взгляд Снейпа, ясно говорящий, что невысокое мнение того об умственных способностях Поттера в очередной раз подтвердилось.

\- Если вы мне сейчас скажете, что и палочка ваша там осталась… Поттер! Вы же маг! Вы аврор, в конце концов!

\- Тут не работает магия! - огрызнулся Гарри. - Вы сами пробовали.

\- Тут не работает Люмос! А остальные заклинания вы проверяли? Нет, конечно. Акцио, куртка Поттера! Держите. И наденьте, тут холодно.

Куртка, лежавшая у ручья, оказалась влажной и холодной, но Гарри послушно натянул ее, чихнул, нащупал в кармане палочку и повернулся к Снейпу.

— Только давайте Бомбарду проверять не будем. А то мало ли… Что?

— Вы безнадежны, Поттер. Помолчите. 

Гарри послушно заткнулся. Снейп стоял рядом с ним - силуэт из черной бумаги, такие вырезал, быстро орудуя ножницами, молодой улыбчивый парень на рынке Кэмден, куда их как-то затащила Гермиона. Близко, можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, ощутить под пальцами шерховатость мантии и тепло тела под ней, отвести мантию в сторону, прикоснуться сильнее, провести ладонями, подойти, прижаться, потянуться к губам… Угу, и получить знаменитой снейповой Сектумсемпрой в лоб. Такого лоб точно не выдержит.

— Идемте, Поттер.

Гарри вздрогнул, вынырнул из слишком разгулявшихся и свернувших явно не в ту сторону фантазий.

— Куда?

— Вы намерены окончить свои дни в этой пещере? 

— Нет, конечно! А вы знаете, где выход?

— Разумеется, нет. Заклинание направления тут не работает, но это не имеет особого значения. Даже если мы будем знать, где север, вряд ли это поможет. Я предлагаю дойти до этого вашего ручья и пойти вдоль него. Если у вас нет других идей…

Других идей у Гарри не было, была только странная, никакой логикой необъяснимая уверенность, что они выберутся, так или иначе, когда придет время. Что за время и что именно должно случиться, Гарри не знал, так что просто кивнул. Вдоль ручья так вдоль ручья, какая разница? Может, ручей их и правда куда-нибудь выведет. Ему было немножко стыдно - это же его мечта, его желание, это он сказал старику Мошулу “Все, что угодно". Снейп ничего такого не говорил и не хотел, его “что угодно" вообще осталось в прошлом, вместе с умершей мамой, так что во всем этом он оказался случайно, потому что Гарри захотел, чтобы… Додумать до конца Гарри не успел, нужно было торопиться, чтобы не упустить решительно удалявшуюся вдоль стены прямую спину. 

Сделав несколько шагов, он обернулся, и ему показалось - всего на мгновение - что совсем недалеко, на большом валуне сидит невысокий старик в странной шляпе и широких штанах, раскуривает длинную глиняную трубку и усмехается в усы. Гарри видел этого старика так отчетливо, словно наполнявший пещеру густой сумрак расступился вдруг. Он моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, фигура исчезла. Или и не было ее? Гарри потряс головой, догнал успевшего отойти на несколько футов и практически раствориться в темноте Снейпа и пошел за ним. 

Тишина, нарушаемая лишь бульканьем ручья, которое становилось постепенно все громче, да отзвуком их шагов, начинала действовать на нервы, но Гарри никак не мог придумать, как начать разговор. Когда Снейп тогда пропал, сразу после победы, когда Гарри не слишком упорно, но все-таки пытался его найти, ему очень хотелось поговорить со своим бывшим профессором, расспросить о многом… О маме, например. Снейп остался последним из тех, кто ее знал и любил. Любил же? И эта лань, и их дружба, и “После стольких лет...” А еще про Дамблдора. И про Волдеморта. И про себя тоже - Снейп не зря говорил о нем с Дамблдором! И… и про самого Снейпа, который оказался совсем не таким, как Гарри все эти годы думал. Тогда Гарри даже иногда разговаривал с ним, мысленно, когда никого не было рядом, и во сне все пытался догнать, ухватить за мантию, спросить о чем-то очень-очень важном. Ну и? Вот он, идет прямо перед тобой, всего в нескольких шагах, уверенно так шагает, словно у себя в подземельях… хотя да, ему-то не привыкать под землей ходить! И если Гарри не воспользуется шансом и не скажет хоть что-нибудь… 

\- Сэр, - не оборачиваясь, бросил через плечо Снейп.

\- Что? - Гарри даже с шага сбился.

\- Вы должны обращаться ко мне “сэр” или “профессор”, Поттер. Вы, кажется, об этом забыли.

Старый добрый Снейп! Гарри умилился бы, если бы все его внимание не было сосредоточенно на скользких качающихся камнях - они уже почти подошли к ручью.

\- Вы… уф… вы уже не мой профессор, между прочим!

\- Тем не менее, я все еще старше вас, Поттер!

\- Ну да, - Гарри согласился, внимательно глядя под ноги. - Старше… Но мы с вами непонятно как оказались вдвоем в пещере, которая находится неизвестно где. Без еды - у вас, кстати, не найдется случайно шоколадки… или чего-нибудь вроде? Я так и думал. Так вот, неизвестно где, и выберемся ли - тоже неизвестно. Может, так и будем тут бродить, а потом умрем и станем пещерными духами… 

\- Что за чушь вы опять несете?

\- Почему чушь? Все так и есть же! А вы считаете, важно, как я буду вас называть… Ну если вам будет приятно, я могу называть вас… Черт!

\- На это я не претендовал, Поттер… - Снейп обернулся и тут же кинулся к нему. Гарри, увлеченный своими разглагольствованиями, споткнулся о камень, не удержался и полетел вперед, со всей дури ударившись той самой, пострадавшей при падении на Снейпа, правой коленкой. От боли потемнело в глазах, затошнило, в ушах зазвенел тонкий комариный писк. Гарри изо всех сил закусил губу.

\- Поттер! Что с вами? Ну? Говорите, что!

\- Ко… коленка. Не трогайте, больно! Ай, не трогайте, говорю!

\- Ее надо осмотреть…

Снейп перевернул его, оттащил к стене и попытался задрать брючину, но Гарри, дурак, надел на прогулку узкие джинсы, и штанина никак не поднималась.

\- Штаны придется снять.

\- Нет! 

\- Поттер, - Снейп явно начинал злиться, в слабом сиянии, исходящем от ручья, Гарри заметил, как блеснули его глаза. - Я не собираюсь покушаться на вашу невинность, что бы вы обо мне ни думали. Снимайте штаны, я осмотрю вашу ногу!

Гарри вспыхнул, порадовался, что в пещере темно, и медленно, нехотя, потянулся к ремню, но быстрые твердые пальцы перехватили его руки, мгновенно расстегнули застежку, вжикнули молнией и потянули джинсы вниз. Задетая коленка остро вспыхнула и налилась тугой болью, она распухала на глазах, посылая болезненные волны по всему телу. Гарри, конечно, и раньше падал и чего только ни разбивал и ни ломал, но сейчас почему-то еле сдерживал злые едкие слезы и старался не закричать от боли.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он, старательно не глядя на Снейпа, который опустился на колени перед ним и оказался как-то совсем близко. - Я могу идти. Пустите!

\- Я вижу, Поттер, - равнодушно бросил Снейп, а прохладные пальцы, стянув наконец непослушные застревающие джинсы, уверенными и - если бы это был не Снейп, Гарри подумал бы, что нежными - движениями принялись щупать его несчастную ногу. Это было так… интимно, так лично, так непохоже на все, что Гарри смутно, самым краешком фантазии мог себе навоображать, что он даже дышать, кажется, перестал. Он смотрел сверху вниз на затылок склонившегося над его коленом Снейпа, на разделенные пробором черные волосы, которые так хотелось потрогать, что Гарри на всякий случай сжал пальцы в кулаки и завел руки за спину. И надеялся, что увлеченный коленом Снейп не посмотрит выше, а если посмотрит, то ничего в темноте толком не разглядит, а если разглядит, то решит, что ему показалось.

\- Больно? Так больно, Поттер? А так?

Было больно. Гарри молчал, только со свистом выпускал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы да крепче стискивал кулаки, пока Снейп вертел, растирал и щупал, нажимая на самые болезненные точки - специально, наверное.

\- Поттер… - наконец Снейп отпустил его, устало отвел лезущие в лицо пряди и потянул мантию с худых плеч. - Когда вы перестанете геройствовать? Перелома нет, но сильный ушиб и, кажется, вывих. Идти вы не сможете - не спорьте, упрямый вы мальчишка! Вашей ноге нужен отдых. Не шевелитесь…

Гарри услышал невнятный шепот, и по ноге прошла теплая волна, боль ослабела, затаилась, позволяя нормально дышать. Раздался резкий треск разрываемой ткани, а потом пальцы вернулись, сильно дернули ногу, вправляя вывих, и споро, умело принялись накладывать тугую повязку.

\- Снейп…

\- Сэр.

“Не нужно называть меня “сэр”, профессор!” - пронеслось в голове. Интересно, а Снейп… он помнит все это так же, как Гарри? Все их стычки, все бесконечные отработки, поттеровскую дерзость и свои придирки, и уроки окклюменции, и “Не смей называть меня трусом!” - помнит? Или вычеркнул из памяти надоевшего студента, оставил в прошлом вместе с должностью профессора зельеварения… 

\- Что вы хотели, Поттер? - Снейп не спешил подниматься, их лица были на одном уровне и как-то очень близко. Если бы не темнота, Гарри, наверное, смог бы рассмотреть его как следует - сначала ему и в голову не приходило рассматривать профессора, потом не позволял сам Снейп, а вот теперь не давала темнота… Только глаза странно блестели, или это отражался в них слабый блеск воды?

\- Ничего.

\- Сэр. Ничего... сэр.

\- Ничего. Когда мы сможем пойти дальше?

Снейп уселся рядом с ним. Гарри невольно поежился - от ручья веяло прохладой, куртка плохо защищала, а голые ноги покрылись пупырышками и, наверное, посинели, только в пещере было не видно. Колено противно ныло под тугой повязкой, шевелить ногой было трудно. Снейп - без мантии - был теплым, к нему хотелось прислониться, опустить голову на плечо, и чтобы он сказал, что все будет хорошо и погладил по голове… Ага. Снейп. Гарри его с Люпином не перепутал?

\- Приподнимитесь немного, Поттер, - Снейп завозился рядом, задевая его рукой. - Вы сидите на холодном камне без штанов, если не заметили… Последствия могут не понравиться ни вам, ни вашим поклонницам.

\- Каким еще поклонницам? - буркнул Гарри, чувствуя, как под него что-то просовывают. Сюртук. Снейп… Снейп снял сюртук, дал его Гарри, и теперь он на нем сидит. Чудеса просто. Плотная ткань царапала ноги, одна из пуговиц оказалась как раз под правой ягодицей, но стало и правда теплее. Гарри подвинулся:

\- Давайте и вы тоже. Вместе точно не замерзнем.

Снейп, чуть помедлив, передвинулся на несколько дюймов - теперь Гарри чувствовал его локтем и бедром, а если чуть повернуть голову, незаметно, совсем чуть-чуть, то волосы будут легко касаться щеки и можно вдохнуть запах… И запомнить - так пахнет Снейп. Он взмахнул мантией, укрывая их обоих тяжелой черной тканью.

\- Попробуйте немного поспать, Поттер. Вам понадобятся силы… Постараемся выбраться отсюда побыстрее. От жажды мы с вами не умрем, а вот еды нет. 

Гарри стало стыдно, щеки полыхнули так, что казалось, вот-вот засветятся в темноте. Это он во всем виноват! Это он захотел, чтобы Снейп был с ним… И вот теперь тому приходится сидеть голодному на холодных камнях, вместо того, чтобы… ну, чем занимается Снейп в свободное время? Зелье какое навороченное варить, или виски пить в гордом одиночестве, или не в одиночестве, или по Косому переулку гулять… Вот вместо всего этого Снейп сидит рядом с ним, укрывает его своей мантией, и даже не орет больше. Почему? Почему он не злится? Это же Гарри виноват… Хотя Снейп об этом не знает. И вообще, раз уж так получилось и Снейп здесь, надо хоть что-то сделать, чтобы это вот все было не зря! Тем более что тот не орет, не называет идиотом и не угрожает непонятно чем… А почему, кстати? Но об этом можно подумать потом, когда - когда, не если! - они все-таки выберутся.

\- А можно… - Гарри удивился, насколько хрипло прозвучал его полушепот, затерявшийся в бормотании ручья. Он откашлялся и начал еще раз, погромче:

\- Можно я спрошу… сэр?

Снейп пожал плечами - наверное, можно. Или ему просто все равно, и он намерен забыть обо всем, как только они выберутся… или ему кажется, что это сон, как и Гарри иногда, а во сне можно многое из того, что нельзя просто так.

\- Спрашивайте.

\- А вы… - “все еще любите мою маму” осталось непроизнесенным, потому что говорить о маме и о Снейпе здесь и сейчас было совсем не нужно. Лишнее. Гарри решил, что спросит потом, ведь будет же это потом? Хоть какое-нибудь. - Где вы были все это время после битвы? Я спрашивал… У директора МакГонагалл и у Кингсли Шеклболта. Искал вас… Где вы были?

\- Зачем вы меня искали? - Снейп повернулся к нему, мазнув по щеке волосами. Теперь была очередь Гарри пожимать плечами:

\- Ну… Я и сам не знаю, если честно. Поговорить, наверное. Гермиона что-то такое пыталась мне объяснить, про пост-травматический синдром и что у меня осталось незаконченное дело, которое мучает. Муть всякая, короче.

\- Мисс Грейнджер увлеклась маггловской психологией?

\- Вроде того. Так где вы были, мистер Снейп?

Снейп помолчал, закутался плотнее в мантию, как будто ему вдруг стало холодно. 

\- Сначала сидел в Азкабане. Потом лечился от последствий укуса Нагини и сидения в Азкабане - там и без дементоров мало похоже на курорт… Потом спокойно жил. Потом Кингсли решил, что я еще не все отдал магической Британии, а я подумал, что магическая Британия кое-что должна мне… И я вернулся. Дальше вы знаете.

\- Азкабан? Но я же… я же все рассказал! Шеклболту и другим… Про вас, про директора Дамблдора! Про меч. И портрет директора авроры допрашивали...

\- Именно поэтому я сейчас сижу здесь с вами, а не там с Малфоем и Ноттом. 

\- Это несправедливо! - Гарри придвинулся чуть плотнее, просто чтобы стало теплее, ну и чтобы показать, что он рядом.

\- Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Поттер, но это я вам, кажется, уже говорил. А сейчас помолчите, я хотел бы отдохнуть. И от вас тоже.

Снейп закрыл глаза и откинулся на стену. Потом, не открывая глаз, сказал:

\- Чем ближе мы с вами друг к другу, тем теплее нам будет. Идите сюда, Поттер… 

Гарри был теперь плотно прижат к Снейпу, и это казалось настолько нормальным, что он тоже закрыл глаза и глубоко, мерно задышал, погружаясь в дрему. Все будет хорошо. Они немножко отдохнут и обязательно найдут выход из пещеры. Все будет хорошо… Будет… Обязательно.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Гарри без зазрения совести пользуется тем, что Снейп называет нормальной реакцией, а потом все, кажется, заканчивается

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что они лежат на полу пещеры на чем-то типа пледа, покрытые все той же снейповой мантией, нога практически не болит, в пещере стало чуть светлее, его голова на костлявом и очень удобном плече, его крепко обнимают, у него стоит, как почти всегда по утрам - и, кажется, у Снейпа стоит тоже. Нет, точно стоит, и упирается прямо в бедро. Это ничего не значит, сказал он себе. Снейп мужчина, а у мужчин бывает утренний стояк. И все, и ничего больше! И вообще надо отодвинуться, потому что… Не получилось, и не только потому, что Снейп во сне держал его, как любимого плюшевого мишку, просто оказалось невозможным взять и отодвинуться, разорвать контакт, вывернуться из теплого кокона. Я только на минуточку, сказал сам себе Гарри. На минуточку, ладно? Потом, когда это странное приключение на двоих закончится и все станет, как было, у него будет что вспомнить. А может, и не закончится. Бывают же чудеса на свете…

Спящий Снейп казался в полумраке моложе своих… сколько лет бывшему профессору? Да, он же ровесник Сириуса и Ремуса. Лицо его было спокойным, только на лбу между бровями застыла вертикальная морщинка. Гарри осторожно протянул руку - не потрогать, нет, а то проснется еще, просто провести пальцем вдоль, представить себе, что у него есть право сделать это, прикасаться, чувствовать, и право на утреннюю эрекцию Снейпа у него тоже есть! Гарри чуть приподнялся, чтобы получше рассмотреть спящего Снейпа - когда еще придется? - и наткнулся на внимательный, совсем не сонный взгляд черных глаз.

\- Э… Доброе утро, да?

\- Во что вы умудрились превратить мой сюртук? - не отвечая на не слишком уверенное приветствие, строго спросил Снейп.

\- Это не я!

\- Это никогда не вы, Поттер… А почему вы на мне лежите?

\- Так получилось… А с сюртуком и правда не я. Знаете, что я думаю?

Многозначительное хмыкание Гарри благоразумно решил проигнорировать.

\- Я думаю, у этого места есть своя магия и ему что-то от нас нужно. Поэтому Люмос тут нельзя, а Акцио - можно. И плед вот вместо вашего сюртука. Помните, я вам про старичка рассказывал? Мошул? Мне кажется, он какой-то волшебник, только не как мы с вами, а такой… сказочный. Он меня сюда перенес, и вас… тоже.

\- Зачем? 

Потому что я загадал желание на той скале, мог бы ответить Гарри. И потом рассказал Мошулу о вас, профессор, сэр, просто Снейп, и даже, наверное, Северус, а он сказал, что зеленые глаза - к удаче. Потому что я хотел этого, сам не очень четко осознавая, чего именно, и именно это мне снилось, и я просыпался и никак не мог вспомнить.... Но он ничего такого, естественно, сказать не мог.

\- Откуда я знаю… Может, пошутить так решил? 

\- Хороши шутки! Слезьте с меня, Поттер. Как ваша нога? Идти можете? Тогда вставайте!

\- Снейп… - вставать Гарри не торопился. Даже если бы Снейп впал в ярость, наорал на него и стряхнул с себя, приложив как следует о каменную стену - оно того стоило, наверное. - Вы… У вас… Вот!

Он выразительно поерзал, специально задевая голой ногой твердую выпуклость. Ему показалось, что Снейп смутился и разозлился - по крайней мере, тот что-то неразборчиво буркнул, напрягся и попытался его оттолкнуть, но Гарри, естественно не позволил, еще чего! Слегка подвинулся, давая почувствовать, что происходящее обоюдно и что он, в общем-то, тоже…

\- Поттер, какого черта… Не принимайте нормальную реакцию мужского организма за то, чем она не является! 

\- Я и не принимаю, - пальцы словно сами по себе поползли, погладили, чуть нажали, обвели вокруг. Снова погладили. Снейп перехватил его руку, сильно, почти до боли сжал, пристально глядя в глаза.

Гарри не отводил взгляда и не убирал руки. Сердце билось о ребра так, что отдавалось эхом в ушах, в груди стало тесно и горячо, а Снейп был невозмутимо спокоен. Прямо-таки непробиваемо спокоен, и Гарри поверил бы в это спокойствие, если бы не ощущал всем телом, как быстро-быстро колотится ему прямо в грудь второе сердце, не видел, как медленно разгорается в черных глазах пламя, не слышал, как становится хриплым дыхание. Он глубоко вздохнул и увидел, как затрепетали в ответ крылья большого носа с горбинкой, который казался когда-то таким уродливым.

\- Я не собираюсь пользоваться ситуацией…

\- А я не против, чтобы вы ею воспользовались… сэр…

Резкий выдох он истолковал как безмолвное согласие и потянул почти не сопротивляющуюся руку к себе, туда, где оттопыривались боксеры. Снейп помедлил, испытующе глядя на Гарри, который попытался вложить в ответный взгляд всю возможную и не очень возможную уверенность в абсолютной правильности и нормальности происходящего. На самом деле никакой уверенности не было, было только отчаянное желание продолжения, страх, от которого пересыхало в горле, и смутная надежда на что-то невозможное.

\- Я не против, - тихо сказал он, и Снейп его услышал. - Честное слово.

Затаив дыхание, Гарри ждал. Пальцы Снейпа очень легко пробежались по натянутой ткани трусов, задели головку, покружили, слегка сжимая. Он все еще не отводил глаз, и было совершенно непонятно - что таится там, за черными зрачками? Гарри отодвинулся, давая пальцам больше возможностей для маневра, и те тут же нырнули под резинку боксеров, оттянули ее, погладили член. Снейп двигал рукой медленно, размеренно и как-то совсем не так, как это делал сам Гарри, когда… ну… делал это. Так, словно занимался чем-то очень важным, требующим полной концентрации всех мыслей - наверное, с таким лицом он мог бы разливать Феликс Фелицис по флаконам или произносить сложное заклинание. Дыхание стало отрывистым и неровным, срывалось в тихий стон, и - чтобы отвлечься и потому что другой возможности могло и не быть - Гарри принялся сосредоточенно расстегивать пуговицы на брюках своего бывшего профессора. Только Снейпу могло прийти в голову носить брюки с пуговицами, когда есть молнии, вот честное слово! Гарри очень боялся, что его сейчас остановят, скажут опять, что не собираются пользоваться ситуацией и все такое, а дурацкие пуговицы никак не поддавались, и он скинул мешающую мантию, привалился к Снейпу, теснее вжимаясь в ласкающую руку. Наконец пуговицы разошлись, он потянул вниз тугую резинку, высвобождая стоящий член, который так удобно и естественно лег в ладонь, что Гарри даже не удивился. Просто впитывал в себя все: гладкая кожа, бархатистая на ощупь головка, набухшие вены под пальцами… Большой - или это просто кажется? Приятный на ощупь. 

Гарри не очень понимал, что и как нужно делать, но, с другой стороны - член и есть член, хоть свой, хоть чужой. Если ему самому нравилось обвести сверху, легонько задевая вот тут, где такое очень чувствительное место, и потом обхватить пальцами, несильно сжать вокруг и опуститься по стволу вниз, сначала медленно-медленно, затем чуть быстрее, и еще быстрее - может, и Снейпу тоже понравится? Судя по всему, нравилось… Оба молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза, и, кажется, даже дышали в такт. Больше ничего не было, время остановилось и даже ручей словно перестал журчать, или это кровь так сильно шумела в ушах, что Гарри его не слышал?

Чужие пальцы все скользили, то замедляясь, то ускоряя темп, под который невольно подстраивал движения и Гарри. Хотелось большего, он и сам толком не знал, чего именно, и хотелось, чтобы Снейп продолжал, не останавливался, гладил ладонью мокрую уже головку, заставляя выгибаться и кусать губы. И чтобы еще немножко… И еще чуть-чуть сильнее. И быстрее. Он обхватил твердый, пульсирующий под ладонью член плотнее - а если вот так? Перевернул руку и снова задвигал, теперь головка упиралась в ладонь и скользила по ней, оставляя мокрые следы. Но экспериментировать уже не было никаких сил, потому что внизу живота уже все сжималось, закручивалось в тугой узел, колени начали дрожать и воздух почему-то закончился. Гарри задохнулся всхлипом, изо всех сил толкаясь в теплую руку, которая держала его… держала… держала-держала-держала… 

Ему показалось, что Снейп, кончая, выдохнул на грани слышимости что-то похожее на его имя. Послышалось, разумеется. Он долго не мог отдышаться и разжать липкие пальцы, как будто Снейп встанет и сбежит, как только Гарри его отпустит. В пещере было тихо, только их хриплое дыхание смешивалось с вернувшейся песней ручья да постепенно успокаивалось в груди ненадолго спятившее сердце. Надо было что-то сказать, наверное…

Снейп выпустил его первым, обтер руку о плед и резко сел, застегивая штаны. 

\- Надевайте брюки, Поттер, - сказал он, не глядя на Гарри. Настолько не глядя, что так не глядеть можно было только специально. - Сегодня нужно найти выход.

\- Но мы…

\- Нет никаких “мы”. То, что сейчас случилось… давайте считать, что на нас подействовала магия этого места, раз уж, по-вашему, она здесь есть. Я надеюсь, что вы не будете в дальнейшем вспоминать об этом… гм… эпизоде. А теперь одевайтесь. Нам пора.

Снейп, поднялся, недовольно взглянул на испачканный смятый плед, поднял мантию и, тщательно отряхнув, накинул себе на плечи. Гарри негромко выругался, с трудом натянул джинсы - повязка из черной ткани мешала, но снимать ее он не решился - и тоже встал.

\- Снейп…

\- Идемте, Поттер.

\- Снейп! - эхо разнесло его крик по пещере, но черная спина не дрогнула, продолжая удаляться вниз по течению ручья, туда, откуда исходил неясный свет. - Снейп! Северус… Да чтоб тебя…

Гарри зашагал следом, представляя себе, как сейчас с ними что-нибудь случится, какое-нибудь настоящее приключение, вроде тех, что были у него с Роном и Гермионой, но только для них двоих. Например, откуда-то из-за угла выскочит толпа вооруженных каменными топорами бородатых гномов, и им со Снейпом придется спина к спине отбиваться от них заклинаниями, и Гарри прикроет Снейпа в самый последний момент, спасая тому жизнь. Или потолок рухнет, завалив их камнями, не насмерть, конечно! Ни в коем случае не насмерть, но Снейпа завалит, и Гарри сначала откопает его, а потом на себе потащит к выходу из пещеры… Или еще лучше - они наткнутся на дракона, который охраняет в глубине свои сокровища, и Гарри сначала выставит щит против огня, а потом метко ударит его заклинанием прямо в глаз, вот! И тогда Снейп поймет, что Гарри никакой не мальчишка, а настоящий мужчина и аврор… 

Выход из пещеры оказался внезапно близко: вот только что они шли вдоль извивающегося ручья по неровному полу, и вдруг обрушившийся свет заставил зажмуриться, больно резанул по привыкшим к темноте глазам. Там, снаружи, был день, голубое без единого облачка высокое небо, зеленые деревья все в цвету, пологие, тоже зеленые горы с белыми пятнами, шум текущей рядом реки и все такое красивое и безопасно-уютное, что Гарри стало слегка не по себе. Это место было слишком похоже на райский уголок, чтобы ему можно было доверять, к тому же он понятия не имел, где они и как сюда попали. Прошли гору насквозь? Они вообще в Румынии? Или где? Снейп застыл в провале выхода, черная фигура в мятой мантии с косо обрезанным краем, озаренная ярким светом, такая нелепая и родная на фоне синего-пресинего неба, тот самый Снейп, чей член Гарри так недавно держал в руках. 

Гарри подошел и встал рядом. Снейп не отодвинулся.

\- А… где мы?

\- Поттер, - голос звучал так устало, словно они прошагали много-много миль. - Если вы считаете, что при моей работе у меня было время на путешествия…

\- Почему вы не можете просто сказать: “Я не знаю, Поттер”? - перебил Гарри, борясь с желанием взять и коснуться безвольно висящей руки. Снейп бросил на него странный взгляд, совершенно не поддающийся расшифровке.

\- Я не знаю, Поттер. Но, полагаю, у нас с вами только один способ это выяснить. Вы идете?

Гарри молча кивнул. Перед тем, как шагнуть в проем вслед за Снейпом, он оглянулся - а вдруг Мошул снова тут где-нибудь? Старика не было, но совсем рядом, у самого выхода, он заметил лежащие рядом два гладких, будто специально отполированных камешка, которые слегка светились в полутьме, если ему не показалось, конечно. Один излучал теплый красноватый цвет и даже на ощупь казался нагретым, а второй был четко разделен на две половинки, черную и светло-серую, почти белую.

\- Держите, - догнав Снейпа, Гарри протянул ему двухцветный камень. - На память.

Если возьмет - загадал он, сжимая в кулаке красноватый, в те несколько коротких мгновений, пока Снейп молча смотрел на него, - если возьмет, значит, все было не просто так и у него… у них есть шанс. Пусть самый маленький, самый ничтожный шанс на свете, но есть. Чуть помедлив, Снейп, всем своим видом говорящий “что за чушь вы опять придумали, Поттер”, протянул руку, взял камень и небрежно опустил его в карман мантии.

\- Что за чушь вы опять придумали, Поттер! Идите сюда, - Снейп сильно сжал его плечо. - Аппарейт!


	6. Глава 6, в которой Гарри и Северус оказываются в городе с непроизносимым названием, а потом случается то, что должно было случиться

Гарри закрыл глаза, ожидая привычного рывка аппарации — и снова открыл их, не дождавшись. Перед ним был все тот же пейзаж — небо, холмы, деревья и так далее.  
— Понятно, — Снейп убрал палочку. — Все сложнее, чем хотелось бы. Видите, вон там дым? Скорее всего, жилье, так что поторопитесь! Нужно как можно быстрее выяснить, где мы и как отсюда добраться в Британию. И какой сегодня вообще день…   
Согнав с лица улыбку, Гарри зашагал рядом с ним вниз по склону, туда, где и в самом деле поднимался очень дружелюбный на вид белый дымок.   
— Пряничный домик, — глупо, по-детски ахнул он, заслужив сердитый взгляд Снейпа. — Что? Ну как в сказке, вы же должны помнить! Неужели вам в детстве… Ладно, проехали. Красиво, правда? И окошки такие… Правда, в сказке в таком домике жила ведьма, которая чуть не съела детишек, так что надо бы поосторожнее. И совсем это не чушь, нечего на меня так смотреть!  
Домик и правда был похож на сказочный. Такой… маленький, чистенький, со стенами, увитыми плющом, разноцветными резными окошками и красной крышей. Над дверью болталась деревянная вывеска, написанная непонятными и явно не английскими буквами, но картинку Гарри понял, и у него требовательно забурчало в животе.  
— Кажется, здесь кормят… Интересно, они галлеоны возьмут? У меня где-то были… Вот. Хватит, как вы думаете?  
— Я думаю, нам важнее информация, чем еда!  
— Одно другому не мешает! Ну что, идем?  
Это действительно оказалось чем-то вроде местной версии “Дырявого котла” с деревянными выскобленными до белизны столами, грубо сколоченными, очень удобными на вид скамейками и белыми стенами, на которых висели картины, которые — Гарри пригляделся — вроде бы не шевелились. За некоторыми из столов сидели и о чем-то негромко переговаривались посетители. Магглы? Тогда как же с ними расплачиваться галлеонами? И Снейп в мантии… Хотя да, есть же Обливиэйт и Конфундус, главные орудия магов при общении с магглами. Но Гарри мог бы поклясться, что тут пахнет магией! Пусть не привычной, не родной и знакомой, иной — как с Мошулом, как в пещере. Сказка продолжается?  
— Луминитса, у нас гости! — густой мужской голос прервал его размышления. После секундной паузы Гарри осознал, что он понимает, о чем говорит стоящий за стойкой усатый мужчина в белой рубахе, хотя мог бы поклясться, что тот говорит не по-английски. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа — легкий кивок дал понять, что тот тоже понимает. Поскольку способности бывшего профессора — то есть директора, хотя какая разница — к переговорам вызывали у него некоторые сомнения, он сделал быстрый шаг вперед.  
— Вечер добрый, — усатый улыбнулся.  
— Вечер? Да… Здравствуйте. Вы не подскажете…   
— Нам бы хотелось знать, где мы находимся, — прервали его сзади. Ну еще бы! — Будьте так любезны, мистер…  
— Подскажу, все подскажу! — хозяин трактира вскинул вверх раскрытые ладони. — Только не сейчас, позже. Вы с гор пришли, а тех, кто с гор приходит, положено сперва накормить, напоить, а потом уже разговоры разговаривать. Иначе добра дому не видать, примета такая. Так что не обессудьте… Луминитса, ну где ты там?  
— Иду, дядя Григор!  
— Я буду называть вас “сэр” и даже “многоуважаемый профессор”, если вы согласитесь остаться здесь и что-нибудь съесть, — быстро сказал Гарри. — Британия никуда не денется, и вы только принюхайтесь, как пахнет из кухни! Сколько мы с вами не ели?  
— Поттер…  
— Я не доберусь до Лондона! Потеряю сознание от голода и вам придется нести меня на руках, а я тяжелый, между прочим…  
— Поттер!  
— Это не займет много времени… Поедим, немного отдохнем и выясним, как нам вернуться домой.  
— Поттер!  
— Что?  
— Столик у окна свободен. Сядьте и помолчите, я должен подумать.  
Гарри плюхнулся на скамейку, расстегнул куртку, потом вспомнил, что его рубашка осталась мокрым комом валяться там, где он нашел Снейпа, и застегнул обратно. Снейп снял мантию и аккуратно сложил ее рядом с собой. Без мантии и сюртука он выглядел… обычным. Усталым бледным мужчиной с большим носом, бледной кожей и нервными руками, которые все крутили подставку для пивных кружек. Некрасивым и чертовски привлекательным. Таким, с которым хотелось… которого хотелось… но он же не… Гарри попробовал представить, как эти руки расстегнут на нем куртку, пройдутся по груди, погладят спину, сожмут ягодицы, а губы, которые слегка шевелились, словно Снейп что-то проговаривал про себя, прижмутся к его губам, надавят, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и язык скользнет внутрь. Представлялось на удивление легко.  
— Мясо и овощи, — невысокая худенькая девушка с заплетенными в причудливую косу темными длинными волосами, видимо, та самая Луминитса, улыбаясь, ловко расставляла на столе тарелки. Пахло просто одуряюще, Гарри сглотнул моментально наполнившую рот слюну и как можно обаятельнее улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Спасибо. Я не знаю, какие у вас тут деньги, мы… э-э-э… путешествуем. Этого хватит, чтобы оплатить?  
— Уберите деньги, не обижайте меня! — дядя Григор появился рядом со столом, держа в руках запотевшую неровную бутыль из темного стекла. — С тех, кто с гор, деньги брать нельзя.   
— Я не совсем понимаю, — Снейп посмотрел на бутылку так же неодобрительно, как до этого смотрел на Гарри. — Мы не спускались с гор, мы… Поттер!  
— Простите, я случайно ногой задел. А скажите… Вас Григор зовут, да? Я Гарри, а это мой… Что? В общем, мы слегка заблудились. М-м-м, вкусно как! Никогда такого мяса не ел, прямо во рту тает. А как называется это место?   
Григор охотно ответил чем-то длинным и совершенно невразумительным, что, очевидно, было названием местности, но воспроизвести его Гарри не смог бы даже под Империо.   
— Простите?  
— Каутаць-ши-де-урмэ-ну-й-май-даць, — спокойно сказал Снейп, разрезая ножом мясо. — И не надо на меня так смотреть, есть специальные упражнения и… гм… упражнения для развития памяти и улучшения восприятия информации, и если бы вы не валяли дурака на уроках… Контролируйте свои ноги, Пот… Гарри!   
— Да, так и есть, — Григор кивнул и уважительно посмотрел на Снейпа. — Город у нас небольшой, красивый… Вы ешьте, ешьте. После поговорим. И вино пейте, хорошее вино, сами делали!  
Он разлил по стаканам вино и ушел обратно за стойку, где принялся протирать белым вышитым полотенцем большие глиняные кружки, изредка кидая на них дружелюбные взгляды — от которых, если честно, Гарри стало слегка не по себе, но он легко убедил себя, что ему кажется, просто усталость и слишком много непонятного происходит вокруг. Они со Снейпом выбрались из пещеры, теперь все будет в порядке. Григор сказал, этот их… как его… Кау-чего-то-там — город, значит, из него можно добраться если не прямо в Британию, то по крайней мере в Тырговиште, а там уже связаться с Чарли. Правда, как он будет все это Чарли и остальным объяснять? Они, наверное, уже с ума сходят… Надо попробовать послать Патронус, но потом, все потом, сейчас сил точно ни на что такое не хватит. Да, вино же… Он потянулся к стакану с густым темным, почти бордовым вином, но случайно взглянул в угол, где сидела и перебирала какие-то красные ягоды Луминтса. Поймав его взгляд, она едва заметно качнула головой. Гарри непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Не пей, — одними губами выговорила Луминитса и тут же отвернулась, сосредоточившись на работе. Гарри пожал плечами, посмотрел на Григора, улыбнулся тому в ответ и перевел взгляд на Снейпа, который как раз подносил к губам стакан.  
— По-моему, вам не стоит это пить. Просто сделайте так, как я говорю, ну пожалуйста!   
На лице Снейпа явно читалось все, что он думает по поводу “сделать так, как говорит Поттер”, но он все-таки отставил бокал в сторону. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, быстро обернулся, убедился, что хозяин смотрит в сторону и еле слышным “Эванеско” опустошил оба бокала. Снейп наблюдал за его действиями со скептической усмешкой, но, к счастью, молчал. Между тем стало темнеть, как-то стремительно и неожиданно — вот только что было солнце и пели в кустах птицы незнакомыми голосами, и вот уже Луминитса зажигает свечи в витых подставках, посетители прощаются и выходят за дверь, а Гарри начинает неудержимо клевать носом.  
— Надо… — подавленный зевок Снейпа говорил о том, что он тоже не железный. — Надо расспросить хозяина, как отсюда выбраться, и двигаться дальше.  
— Надо, — Гарри потер глаза и потянул себя за волосы, надеясь проснуться. — Сейчас спросим…  
— На ночь глядя я вас, господа, никуда не отпущу, — Григор положил на стол между ними большой железный ключ на цепочке. — К тому же собирается гроза, смотрите, как потемнело все. В такое время в горах небезопасно, мало ли… А завтра племянник мой вас проводит, куда вам надо. Комната у меня только одна свободная, к сожалению… Зато с ванной. Ну да разместитесь как-нибудь!   
С одной стороны, Гарри понимал, что оставаться тут не надо, что-то — интуиция, что ли — подталкивало встать, поблагодарить за все, всучить хозяину несколько монет, подхватить Снейпа и выйти в сгущающуюся темноту. С другой, идти никуда не хотелось категорически, гроза действительно надвигалась — где-то далеко уже погромыхивало, Гарри смертельно устал и понимал, что одна ночь ничего уже не изменит. С третьей… Третья сторона же тоже бывает, да? Как только они выберутся, как только все закончится и вернется к нормальной жизни, исчезнет и то хрупкое, невыговариваемое даже в мыслях, что возникло между ним и Снейпом за это время. Вряд ли бывший профессор захочет поддерживать с ним какие-либо отношения, кроме чисто деловых, и то исключительно по необходимости. А Гарри… Теперь, когда они провели столько часов наедине, спали рядом, укрытые профессорской мантией, когда Снейп лечил его колено и кончил ему в кулак — забыть обо всем и снова стать “просто Поттером” казалось невозможным, хотя и неизбежным. Провести вместе ночь, всего одну ночь, даже без всякого такого, просто вместе. Он понимал, что так нечестно по отношению к Рону и Чарли, которые с ума сходят, не зная, где он и что с ним, да и к самому Снейпу, у которого, наверное, нарушились все планы и которому нужно вернуться домой…   
Пока Гарри колебался, Снейп кивнул хозяину, взял ключ и подхватил со стула мантию.   
— Идете? — обернулся он через плечо, глядя на слегка обалдевшего Гарри. — Я намерен выспаться как следует, завтра отправимся прямо с утра. Мистер Григор сказал, до города недалеко. Или вы собираетесь провести ночь на скамье?  
Выспаться. Как следует. В одной комнате со Снейпом, который застрял в ванной, видимо, смывал с себя пещеру и Поттера. Не просто в одной комнате — в одной, чтоб вы знали, кровати! Большой такой кровати на полкомнаты, с пухлой очень мягкой — Гарри специально попрыгал, проверяя — периной, кучей подушек разного размера и двумя одеялами. Гарри, конечно, уже спал со Снейпом, но в тот раз все как-то случайно вышло, а тут кровать! Снейп смерил несчастный предмет мебели взглядом, расшифровать который не удалось, что-то проворчал и скрылся в ванной, а Гарри остался нарезать по комнате круги, считать шаги от окна до двери — ровно четыре с половиной — пробовать кровать на мягкость и ждать, сам не зная толком, чего именно. Наконец шум воды стих, скрипнула дверь...  
Белая рубаха и широкие штаны, такие же, как у хозяина заведения, совершенно не вязались с хмурым выражением на лице Снейпа и очень ему шли.   
— Что? Нечего на меня так смотреть, Поттер! После наших с вами… хм… после пребывания в этих проклятых пещерах… Идите в душ!   
— Иду, иду…  
— Иду, сэр.  
Гарри обернулся. Если бы он не знал этого человека, то мог бы подумать, что на тонких губах промелькнула мимолетная улыбка, настолько мимолетная, что ее практически невозможно было заметить.   
— Вы опять?  
— Вы обещали, Поттер. Помните? — таких интонаций в голосе Снейпа просто не могло быть, если, конечно, не принимать желаемое за действительное, а от этой дурацкой привычки он давно уже избавился. — Что если я соглашусь остаться тут и что-нибудь съесть, то вы будете называть меня “сэр”, и, кажется, вы еще говорили “глубокоуважаемый профессор”...  
— Многоуважаемый, — в горле почему-то пересохло. — Я…   
— Идите в душ, Поттер.  
Ванная была самая простая, маленькая, без излишеств, но теплые, почти горячие струи так приятно стекали по телу, смывая пот и усталость, что Гарри просто стоял, закрыв глаза и ни о чем не думал. Почти. Потому что не думать о том, как Снейп в белой рубахе, на фоне которой его черные влажные волосы кажутся еще чернее, ходит по комнате, рассматривает литографии на стенах, садится на кровать или даже ложится на нее, проверяя, удобно ли будет спать, получалось плохо. Потому что все, что происходило с ним — с ними — было невозможным, совершенно неправильным и этого просто не могло быть. Но — Скала Желаний, три дракона, старик Мошул, Снейп в пещере… Было же! И продолжалось. И может быть даже…  
Гарри быстро вытерся, посмотрелся в запотевшее зеркало, попытался без особого успеха причесать мокрые волосы пятерней. Лучше было не думать о том, чего все равно скорее всего не случится. Это просто одна ночь, которую они проведут в общей постели. И все! И нечего тут! Он натянул штаны, задумчиво посмотрел на рубашку и, держа ее в руке, вышел в комнату.  
Снейп стоял у окна, смотрел на потемневшее небо. Рубаха сзади слегка намокла под волосами, пальцы расслабленно лежали на подоконнике. Гарри тихо подошел, словно его тянули за ниточку, невидимую, но прочную, и остановился совсем близко, только руку протянуть и можно дотронуться до спины, погладить кончиками пальцев.   
— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, глядя не на Гарри, а на клубящиеся темно-синими глыбами облака и гнущееся от ветра дерево прямо под окном. — Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно, да?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что… По тысяче причин! И вы их все прекрасно знаете.  
— Вы любили мою маму… Да?  
— Ваша мама здесь ни при чем, Поттер, — Снейп устало повернулся к нему. Гарри сделал маленький-маленький шажок. Совсем маленький, почти незаметный. Черные глаза расширились, губы слегка дрогнули. — Это худшая из ваших идей…   
— Пусть, — Гарри не стал спорить. — Пусть худшая. Но вы здесь! Это… я не знаю, как так получилось, я понятия не имею, что вообще происходит и почему это все, но вы здесь! А вы говорите, невозможно… сэр…   
Еще шажок, или это Снейп отлепился от подоконника и качнулся навстречу? Теперь он был близко-близко, тела почти соприкасались, еще немного, и можно будет дотронуться. Просто дотронуться.  
— Вы пожалеете об этом, мы оба пожалеем!  
Если бы не голодный огонь в глазах и не кончик языка, лихорадочно облизнувший губы, Гарри, может быть, даже поверил бы очень убедительным объяснениям, почему именно им не следует. Так что он протянул руки, обнял напрягшееся худое тело и опустил голову на плечо Снейпа.  
— Зачем? — Снейп как-то неожиданно охрип.  
— Потому что.  
Сколько они так простояли, Гарри не знал, но потом почувствовал, как по спине медленно скользят руки, вниз, ныряют под резинку штанов, и снова вверх, и от того места, где руки соприкасаются с кожей, по всему телу расходится тепло. Одна из рук поднялась, невесомо провела по волосам. Гарри поднял голову, их губы встретились и соединились, слились, сошлись. Сначала он пытался запоминать и контролировать происходящее, но потом глубоко вздохнул, теснее прижался к Снейпу, забрав в горсти его рубаху и притягивая к себе изо всех сил, и принялся целовать его так, как никогда не целовал ни Джинни, ни Дилана МакКартни с параллельного курса… Он понимал, что мало умеет — и, кажется, у партнера опыта было если и больше, то ненамного, но это было вот совсем не важно, потому что такого все равно ни с кем другим не могло быть. Гарри втянул в рот нижнюю губу Снейпа, пососал, провел языком, ловя ответный тихий стон. Потом сделал то, что давно хотел, не осмеливался и даже не представлял себе, что когда-нибудь осмелится — запустил обе руки в его волосы, потянул за влажные пряди. Язык Снейпа проник ему в рот, исследуя и интригуя, а руки все гладили и гладили спину, задерживались на лопатках, проходили вдоль позвоночника, рисовали круги на пояснице, легко сжимали ягодицы.  
— Поттер, — все так же хрипло сказал Снейп, оторвавшись от него. — Поттер! Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы делаем? Отпусти мои волосы! Я пока еще могу остановиться, но если ты не прекратишь меня провоцировать…  
— Не прекращу.  
— Но…  
— Плевать, — просторная рубаха Снейпа — или все-таки уже Северуса? нет, пока, наверное, Снейпа — оказалась очень удобной, под нее можно было просто пролезть ладонями и гладить, щупать, трогать сколько угодно самому Гарри. Штаны тоже охотно поползли вниз.  
— Поттер… Поттер! Ты ведешь себя, как… Ты вообще осознаешь, чем все закончится?  
— Теоретически.  
Спорить Гарри было некогда, потому что штаны наконец опустились, открывая то, что он не смог рассмотреть в пещере. И это было… красиво. Черные жесткие на вид — и на ощупь, он проверил — волосы. Аккуратные, очень симпатичные яички — мягкие и теплые. И член. Большой, прямой и розовый.  
— Что значит… теоретически?  
— Ну… — кажется, Снейпу в прошлый раз понравилось, когда он делал так? — Я кино смотрел. И журналы еще. Когда понял, что хочу… что Джинни не хочу, а хочу мужчину. Тебя.   
— Поттер!  
— Я. Хочу. Тебя. Я хочу тебя! Только сегодня, только здесь… Я загадал желание, Снейп!  
— Черт тебя побери...  
Его штаны полетели в угол, рубаха туда же. Гарри стоял, совсем голый, с диким стояком, а Снейп смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые, смотрел голодными, мутными глазами, тяжело дыша и самыми кончиками пальцев проводя по лицу, по груди, по рукам, по животу...  
— Северус…  
Снейп вздрогнул, толкнул Гарри на кровать, навалился сверху, принялся целовать жадными, жалящими поцелуями — лицо, шею, ключицы, снова лицо, губы, отчаянно, почти до боли впиваясь губами, втягивая кожу, практически кусаясь. Гарри не сопротивлялся, он подставлялся под ласку, задыхаясь от чего-то, чему не было имени, для чего не было слов, что просто было. Северус скользнул ниже, теперь он вылизывал и выцеловывал его грудь, Гарри опять запустил пальцы в черные волосы, стараясь удержаться в реальности, запереть в памяти происходящее, но всего было слишком много. Слишком горячо. Слишком странно. И он просто позволил себе расслабиться и принять, закрыл глаза, выгнулся навстречу языку, который уже щекотно рисовал круги вокруг пупка.   
— Я… никогда… — выдохнул он на всякий случай, потому что пальцы теребили яички, гладили промежность, подбираясь все ближе к… ну… тому месту, которое, кажется, сегодня потеряет свою невинность.  
— Это я уже понял, — выдохнул Снейп ему в живот.  
— Но ты же, — Гарри чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть. — Ты же… умеешь, да?  
— Достаточно. А теперь заткнись, Поттер!  
И Гарри заткнулся, если не считать сорвавшегося стона, когда теплые твердые губы обхватили член, а пальцы все-таки нашли то, что искали, и принялись поглаживать вокруг, надавливая на неподдающийся вход. Еще один стон, на этот раз протестующий, вырвался у него, когда Снейп вдруг отпустил его, что-то пробормотал, поднялся и исчез в ванной. Впрочем, он скоро вернулся с какой-то бутылочкой в руках.  
— Должно подойти. Особенно если ты расслабишься и…  
— И заткнусь?  
— И заткнешься.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня!  
Поцелуй был настолько невозможно-сладким и головокружительным, что Гарри даже не сразу заметил, что происходит с его задницей. Скользкий палец осторожно проник внутрь, медленно раздвинул плоть. Гарри прислушался к себе — больно не было, ну, не очень, если сравнивать, например, с падением с метлы или поединком с Дракучей Ивой. Было скорее неприятно и странно, но если бы ему сейчас предложили остановиться, он возмущенно ответил бы: “Ни за что!” Губы Снейпа вернулись на его член, лаская, вбирая в себя и отвлекая от пальца, который… то есть уже, вроде бы, которые. Которые двигались внутри, плавно и осторожно, растягивая и готовя.  
— А… а если быстрее?  
— Поттер!  
— Я не боюсь.  
Северус — Гарри решил, что уже можно про себя называть его так, — двинул рукой сильнее, и Гарри выгнулся на подушках, поймал яркую вспышку удовольствия и последовал за ней. Дернул бедрами навстречу пальцам и снова выгнулся. Язык тоже был там, внизу, облизывая и увлажняя…  
Северус поднялся выше — теперь они были лицом к лицу, притянул его к себе, прикусил шею, не переставая растягивать его, выискивая там все новые и новые точки, о существовании которых Гарри и не подозревал, несмотря на всю свою теоретическую подготовку. Ему хотелось спросить про подготовку самого Северуса, про то, сколько, и с кем, и было ли вообще, и как это было… Но он не стал. Если у них есть будущее, он все узнает, а если нет, если все закончится этим странным приключением — тогда и знать не обязательно.  
Быстрым, но плавным движением Северус перевернул его на бок, подхватил под колено — не то, которое пострадало в пещере, другое — вздернул ногу кверху. Гарри еще никогда на ощущал себя настолько раскрытым и обнаженным. Беспомощным. Готовым… отдаться, вот именно! И настолько возбужденным, сгорающим от желания, которое разливалось с кровью по венам и артериям, стучало в ушах, заставляло сердце биться быстрее, а пальцы — сжиматься и комкать простыню. Член Северуса — твердый, большой, скользкий и горячий — прижался к заднице, надавил, медленно входя внутрь. Растягиваемые мышцы отозвались болью и жжением, Гарри невольно всхлипнул, подался вперед, но губы принялись целовать его плечи, отвлекая, а рука пролезла под живот и погладила опустившийся член.  
— Потерпи, — прошептал Северус, обводя языком мочку уха. — Я знаю, что больно… Потерпи, сейчас будет хорошо. Еще чуть-чуть… Вот так… Расслабься.  
Он давил все сильнее, проникал глубже. Гарри изо всех сил пытался расслабиться, и, кажется, у него это получилось, потому что член Северуса все-таки поместился в нем. До самых яиц — Гарри почувствовал, как они шлепнули о промежность. Северус обхватил его поперек груди, тесно прижал к себе, обволакивая собой, своим телом, запахом, сбивающимся дыханием, жарким шепотом в ухо, и задвигался. Медленно, плавно, задевая внутри что-то такое, от чего по всему телу разбегались веселые солнечные зайчики. Гарри снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и просто ловил нарастающую волну, которая все подступала, грозила затопить и унести с собой и снова отходила, дразня. Толчки внутри постепенно становились все быстрее, острее и увереннее, Северус заполнял его целиком, до конца, до упора, до звезд перед глазами, до той загадочной точки, за которой кончаются слова и остается только не рассуждающее, а поглощающее тебя всего, животное удовольствие. То самое, которое называется скучным словом “оргазм".   
Он закричал, изогнулся, успел еще почувствовать, как Северус притиснул его к себе и задвигался быстрее, а потом волна все-таки накатила, вытряхнула его из бьющегося на смятых простынях тела, поболтала в воздухе и вернула обратно. Опустошенного, оглушенного всем случившимся, с саднящей задницей и совершенно бессовестно счастливого. Тяжелое, прерывисто дышащее в шею тело вжимало его в матрас, двигаться и что-то делать не хотелось совсем…  
Северус на нем зашевелился, невнятно что-то пробормотал и откатился в сторону, сразу стало холодно и грустно. Гарри перевернулся, подвинулся чуть поближе — Снейп лежал на спине, закинув руку за голову, и внимательно разглядывал потолок. Нужно было что-нибудь сказать, что-то такое, чтобы стало ясно — все было не зря, не напрасно было, не просто так! Надо сказать… сказать… Да, вот!  
— Кто первый в душ, Поттер?  
Не успел.  
— Давай ты.  
Когда он вернулся из душа, Северус уже спал, отвернувшись к стене и укрывшись почти с головой одеялом. Лег рядом, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, погладил выбившиеся из-под одеяла пряди волос и закрыл глаза. Заснул Гарри быстро, а снились ему почему-то драконы. Они кружили над ним, опускаясь все ниже, красные, черные, зеленые, безумно красивые и совсем не опасные. Один из них, черный, подлетел совсем близко, посмотрел прямо в лицо сияющими агатовыми глазами и улыбнулся.


	7. Глава 7, в которой все заканчивается. Или начинается, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Разбудили его наглые утренние лучи, один из которых устроился прямо на лице. Он открыл глаза, зажмурился, посмотрел на Снейпа — тот еще спал и, кажется, за всю ночь ни разу не пошевелился, во всяком случае, лежал в той же позе, что и накануне вечером. Разбудить его Гарри не решился, тихонько выскользнул из-под одеяла, натянул штаны с рубахой, накинул куртку и, стараясь ступать неслышно, вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было побыть одному и постараться осознать, что именно произошло прошлой ночью — если бы не странные ощущения в заднице и не явно различимый засос на шее, который он постарался прикрыть воротом рубахи, Гарри решил бы, что ему все приснилось. Он и Снейп. Сделали это. Переспали, трахнулись, занимались сексом, как это еще называется? И было это здорово, круто, непередаваемо и просто волшебно, так что по-настоящему Гарри мог бы сказать, что проснулся геем именно сейчас. Вот только Снейп ни разу не дал понять, ни словом, ни взглядом, что видит в случившемся… Что он вообще видит в случившемся? Гарри его, можно сказать, затащил в постель. Вдруг Снейп и не хотел совсем? Хотя если бы не хотел, не стал бы… так.  
В зале было совсем пусто, только Луминитса протирала открытое окно.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, домнул* * *  
. Хорошо спали?  
Гарри кивнул, слегка покраснев. Луминитса улыбнулась — честное слово, если бы Гарри не был геем, он бы в нее влюбился.   
— Завтрак не готов… У нас хлеб и сыр, и я сейчас папанаши* * *  
сделаю, если подождете. Ваш друг еще спит?  
— Спит… Вы не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста! Хлеб и сыр — это замечательно. Я… пойду воздухом подышу, можно? Нет, далеко не буду, тут, возле дома. У вас красиво очень.  
Гарри постоял на крыльце, вдыхая полной грудью свежий утренний воздух, потянулся и медленно пошел вдоль стены. Нужно было подумать, но мысли решительно отказывались собираться в кучку. Северус оказался… Наверное, за эти несколько дней Гарри узнал его лучше, чем за все предыдущие годы. Снейп перевязал ему ушибленное колено — кусок черной ткани, неровно отрезанный от мантии, лежал в кармане куртки вместе с камнем. Дал свой сюртук. Заботился, да? А еще, получается, Снейп его тоже… хотел? По-настоящему?  
— Конечно, по-настоящему, приятене.  
Старик Мошул сидел на поленнице, подставлял усатое лицо солнцу и жмурился, как довольный кот. Он ткнул в сторону Гарри зажатой в руке трубкой и повторил:  
— Разумеется, по-настоящему. Ты же не зря на скалу лазил… Ну, доволен, зеленоглазый? Иди сюда, потолкуем.  
Гарри подошел, с сомнением посмотрел на неустойчивую кучу дров и остался стоять.  
— Мистер Мошул… А что вообще происходит, а?  
— Желание твое сбывается. Как место это зовется?  
— Кау… Каушида какая-то.  
— Каутаць-ши-де-урмэ-ну-й-май-даць, да. А что означает, знаешь? Не знаешь… “Ищите-не-отыщете”, понял? Попасть сюда ой как трудно, а вернуться еще труднее. Ты вино ведь не пил? Молодец, зеленоглазый, удачливый ты все-таки. Луминитсе вон понравился как!  
— При чем здесь вино? — разговор нравился Гарри все меньше и меньше.  
— Ну как тебе объяснить… Ладно, не в этом дело, если по правде. Слушай внимательно теперь.  
Мошул надолго замолчал, раскуривая трубку.  
— Если пожелаешь, он с тобой будет. Твой будет, совсем твой, любить тебя будет, сердце свое тебе отдаст — такие, как он, любят до конца, всей душою. Засыпать и просыпаться рядом, за руку держать, волосы твои гладить, пока ты спишь. Улыбаться научится опять… В тебе, зеленоглазый, света много, он к свету тянется, да обжечься боится.  
Гарри почти кивнул — хочу, конечно, хочу! С ним. С Северусом! Навсегда, каждый день вместе.  
— Вы же мне не все рассказали еще, да? Тут что-то не так!  
Мошул рассмеялся негромким, слегка дребезжащим смехом.  
— Думаешь, старик Мошул тебя обманывает?  
— Недоговаривает.  
— Понимаешь, Гарри Поттер… Между вами камней много, да все острые, да все шатаются. Перейти и не свалиться — трудное дело, справитесь ли? Одно место есть на земле, где мостик между тобой и им протянется. Угадаешь, что за место, или подсказать?  
Гарри посмотрел вокруг — пейзаж был еще прекраснее, чем вчера вечером, казался страницей из книги сказок, картиной великого художника, в которую они случайно попали. Он поежился.  
— Тут.  
— Верно. Тут. В Каутаць-ши-де-урмэ-ну-й-май-даць. Тут он твоим будет, навсегда, до последнего вздоха. Он в вине местном губы намочил уже, на него это место действует. Ты и сам почувствовал, да? Вам здесь хорошо будет, зеленоглазый… Ты только представь себе.  
Старик снова замолчал, занялся своей трубкой, из которой вылетали ровные кольца белого ароматного дыма. Гарри еще раз посмотрел по сторонам. Попробовал представить, как он и Северус живут здесь, да хоть бы вон в том маленьком домике на склоне горы под большой яблоней. Представлялось легко. Северус мог бы варить зелья из местных трав, или открыть трактир, или работать в школе — есть же тут школа, наверное? По вечерам они ходили бы к Григору, пили красное вино, познакомились бы с другими жителями. Кошку бы завели. Трехцветную, на удачу. И никакого успевшего опостылеть аврората, никакого клейма Избранного или метки бывшего Пожирателя — только Гарри и Северус. Рона с Гермионой, конечно, жалко, но можно же им сообщить как-то…   
Северус, в белой рубахе и белых штанах, вышел на крыльцо, поднял руку, прикрывая глаза от солнца, и принялся всматриваться вдаль. Рядом с ним выросла приземистая фигура Григора, кажется, они о чем-то разговаривали. Гарри вздохнул и заставил себя отвернуться.  
— Нет.  
Мошул удивленно вытащил трубку изо рта.  
— Нет? Ты понял, что я тебе говорил-то, приятене? Твоим он станет, ты же этого хотел. Расхотел, что ли?  
— Хотел, — черт, что ж так трудно-то? Слова застревали в горле, приходилось выталкивать их одно за другим. — Хотел… И сейчас хочу. Я за то, чтобы с ним быть, что угодно бы отдал! Только… так нельзя. Неправильно! На обмане счастья не построишь, а я его обману, получается.  
Старик внимательно слушал, чуть склонив голову набок. Гарри помолчал, покрутил в пальцах сорванную травинку и продолжил:  
— Я плохо умею про такое объяснять, наверное. Северус… Он никогда ведь не жил так, как сам хочет. Им все время управляли, он всем был должен — то одним, то другим. За него все решали другие. А я… Я его… Я его люблю. Но я не хочу вот так. Я хочу, чтобы он сам выбрал: со мной, так со мной, не со мной — переживу, но сам, понятно? Не потому, что я его захотел, не из-за скалы этой дурацкой и города этого вашего… как его там… а потому, что он сам меня хочет, со мной хочет быть. Я хочу, чтобы он был свободен.   
— Свободен, говоришь? Так вот ты какой, Гарри Поттер… Ну что ж, ты сам решил. Иди-ка сюда.  
— Опять палкой бить будете? — он с опаской приблизился.  
— Палкой не буду.   
Палкой старик и правда не стал, просто провел рукой перед глазами, и все исчезло — совсем все.  
Очнулся он оттого, что кто-то крепко сжимал плечо и звал его. По имени.  
— Гарри! Гарри!  
“Северус!” — промелькнуло в голове, прежде чем он открыл глаза. Но вместо черных глаз на него с тревогой смотрели голубые, и волосы были не черными и гладкими, а ярко-рыжими и растрепанными. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, в смутно знакомой комнате, а рядом сидел лучший друг. Бледный и взволнованный.  
— Рон… А ты здесь что… — Гарри попытался сесть, но Рон не позволил.  
— Нет уж, лежи! Ты нас знаешь как перепугал всех? Чарли с Ником все горы облазили, все пещеры драконьи… Меня вызвали. Потом Ник заметил, что над скалой одной дракон черный кружит, они с Чарли поднялись — а там ты без сознания валяешься. Причем Ник клянется, что он на скалу эту лазал уже, и не было там никого. Ну, они тебя спустили, и ты вот только в себя пришел. Вторые сутки лежишь так, между прочим! Целитель местный приходил, говорил чего-то не по-нашему, я ничего не понял, но Чарли сказал, с тобой все в порядке. Они с Ником возле тебя дежурили, а потом спать ушли, вымотались совсем, а я вот сижу. На всякий случай. Уже думал Гермиону из Австралии вызывать, если в себя не придешь…   
— Рон…  
Рон выдохнул, замолчал, успокаиваясь, и сел рядом, взяв Гарри за руку.  
— Все в порядке. Я переволновался очень просто. Держи, целитель велел вот это обязательно выпить! И шоколад держи. Ты помнишь, где был? Как на скалу попал? Что вообще случилось-то, Гарри? Ты же собирался просто с Чарли поговорить!  
— Я поговорил. Дай еще подушку, а? Голова болит…   
Голова действительно болела. Еще ныло правое колено, саднило в заднице и на шее над ключицей, судя по ощущениям, красовался синяк. Если бы не все это, Гарри мог бы подумать, что просто потерял сознание на скале и ему все привиделось. А может, и правда привиделось, а? Бывают же у людей галлюцинации, которые практически невозможно отличить от реальности! А голова, колено и все прочее — это он упал неудачно. Потому что не могло же быть взаправду: Мошул, пещера, город этот с невыговариваемым названием, Снейп… Снейп. Снейп!  
— Где моя куртка, Рон? Куртка же у меня была? Дай, пожалуйста! Ну Рон, это важно!  
Гарри схватил протянутую грязную куртку и принялся рыться в карманах. Пусто. Пусто… Палочка. А это что? Он вытащил гладкий красный камешек, который лег на ладонь теплой, почти живой тяжестью, и неровную ленту черной ткани.   
— Значит, было…  
— Да чего было-то? — Рон, судя по краснеющим ушам, отошел от тревоги за друга и начинал злиться. — Мы тут на ушах стоим, все пещеры драконьи перерыли в поисках твоих обгоревших косточек, Чарли с ног чуть не свалился, а ты нашелся и весь какой-то непонятный. Давай рассказывай! Что было?   
— Ты все равно не поверишь.  
— А это уже мое дело, — Рон поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее. — Давай.  
Гарри крепко сжал в кулаке камень, закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться, и начал:  
— Тут недалеко есть Скала Желаний. Чарли сказал, что если подняться на нее в полнолуние…  
Он говорил и говорил, снова переживая все произошедшее. Рон слушал, не перебивая, очень внимательно, и Гарри был благодарен ему за это.  
— А потом этот Мошул сделал рукой как-то вот так — и все пропало. Ты, конечно, можешь сказать, что я придурок и полный идиот, потому что запал на Снейпа и с ним… ну… Но он совсем не такой, как в школе! Правда. Он… он классный, Рон. Только я теперь не очень понимаю, что мне делать. Что мне делать, а?  
— Это ты меня спрашиваешь?  
Да, пожалуй, спрашивать Рона, что делать со Снейпом, было как-то не очень. Они помолчали. Гарри подкидывал на ладони камень и смотрел в окно. Интересно, а Снейп тоже потерял сознание? А когда пришел в себя, про него вспомнил или предпочел забыть, как страшный сон? Скорее второе, чем первое.  
— Слушай, Гарри, — начал наконец Рон, хотя и без особой уверенности. — Я тут подумал…  
О чем подумал Рон, Гарри так и не узнал — его отвлек настойчивый раздраженный стук в окно. Очень настойчивый и очень раздраженный. На подоконнике сидела тощая черная сова с большим клювом, смотревшая на них сквозь стекло с очень знакомым выражением “мир полон идиотов, и мне приходится иметь с ними дело”. К лапе ее был привязан кусок пергамента.  
— На Снейпа похожа, да? — усмехнулся Рон. — Ты думаешь, это… Стой, тебе ж вставать нельзя! Гарри!  
Но Гарри уже не слышал. Он счастливо улыбнулся, оттолкнул Рона и бросился открывать окно. На клочке пергамента, который сова с явной неохотой позволила ему отвязать, была всего одна строчка, написанная очень знакомым почерком. Он обернулся — Рон смотрел на него, не моргая, и на лице его застыло очень странное выражение. Гарри понял, что ему все равно. Если Рон сейчас начнет его отговаривать и переубеждать, говорить о том, что это же Снейп и все такое, он его просто пошлет. Кажется, Рон тоже что-то понял, потому что он открыл рот, потом закрыл, потом открыл снова и спросил:  
— От него?  
Гарри кивнул.   
— Адрес его, что ли? Понятно. И ты теперь… туда? А может…  
Рон осекся, правильно прочитав выражение, с которым Гарри на него посмотрел.  
— Ты же все равно к нему рванешь, да? Что бы я ни сказал?  
— Рон… Я все знаю, правда. Но так надо, не зря же все это было! Мошул, пещера эта. Это не может быть просто так! Где мои штаны?   
Рон молча смотрел, как Гарри, путаясь в штанинах, натягивает джинсы и застегивает куртку, смотрел и не пытался его остановить.  
— Палочку-то возьми, как ты аппарировать собрался? И Гарри… ты же знаешь, да, что сказки обычно заканчиваются? И не всегда так, как нам хочется?  
Гарри кивнул, взяв протянутую палочку. Рон, наверное, говорил не только про них со Снейпом…   
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Я пойду, ладно? Скажи Чарли, что…  
— Иди уже. Удачи, дружище… Что-то мне кажется, она тебе пригодится.  
* * *  
Честно говоря, он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Домик в графстве Хэмпшир, маленький, с красной крышей, утопающий в цветах настолько не подходил Северусу Снейпу, что Гарри заподозрил какой-то розыгрыш. Снейп не мог жить здесь! Никак не мог.  
Но он здесь жил. Когда Гарри несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, придумал первую фразу, тут же ее забраковал, обозвал себя идиотом, одернул куртку, проверил, на месте ли красный камешек и постучал, открыл ему именно Снейп. Северус. Открыл и замер на пороге, словно не ожидал увидеть здесь Поттера.  
— Ну… — очень умно начал Гарри. — Привет. Я войду, можно?  
— Ты все-таки пришел.  
— Ты меня позвал…  
Гарри протиснулся мимо Северуса и пошел вперед по коридору, слегка шалея от собственной наглости. Снейп шел за ним — почему-то молча. У входа в гостиную, тоже не очень снейповскую, с большими окнами, удобным на вид диваном и камином с мраморной полкой, оба остановились, глядя друг на друга.  
— Я думал, у тебя хватит ума отказаться, Поттер.   
Гарри пожал плечами.   
— Не ты ли всегда говорил, что я идиот?  
— Похоже, нас тут двое… Поттер. Я бы хотел услышать твою версию происшедшего. Стой! Я, кажется, не приглашал тебя… Поттер, черт возьми!  
Гарри не обращал внимания, потому что он был здесь — маленький черно-белый камешек, круглый и гладкий, разделенный на две одинаковые половинки. Тот самый. Он лежал на каминной полке, прямо посередине. Гарри усмехнулся, подошел и положил рядом свой.  
— Я загадал желание, — сказал он, повернувшись к Снейпу. — Залез на скалу и загадал, что хочу быть с тобой. И не спрашивай, какого черта, я сам себя об этом все время спрашиваю! Вот и все. Я хочу быть с тобой… и чтобы ты тоже этого хотел. Потом… потом появился старик. Мошул. Я понятия не имею, кто он такой и что он такое, кстати. Ты не знаешь, случайно? Он спросил, на что я готов ради своего желания.  
— И что ты ответил?  
Снейп нехотя, словно сам не осознавая, сделал шаг вперед. Гарри тоже, теперь их разделяло всего несколько шагов.  
— Я ответил — все, что угодно. А остальное ты знаешь.  
Несколько шагов, как выяснилось — это очень мало, это совсем ничего, это просто мгновение, вдох, удар сердца, а следующий удар Гарри уже ловил ухом в чужой груди, цеплясь изо всех сил за тонкую рубашку, чтобы его не оттолкнули. Северус не оттолкнул, наоборот, прижал к себе, так странно и несмело, как будто Гарри мог исчезнуть от одного неверного прикосновения.  
— Поттер, — очень тихо, едва слышно, прямо в макушку прошептал он. — Я все понимаю: пещера, город, румынские чудеса... Но сказки обычно заканчиваются. И что потом?   
Наверное, если Рон и Северус в кои-то веки независимо друг от друга пришли к единому мнению, к этому мнению имело смысл прислушаться. Наверное. Нет, даже скорее всего. Но Гарри только сильнее прижался к Северусу:  
— Вот потом и увидим.

Примечания:  
* приетене — приятель (рум.)  
** Старик Мошул — персонаж румынского фольклора, старик, ходящий по миру и следящий за людской нравственностью  
* * * Каутаць-ши-де-урмэ-ну-й-май-даць — вымышленный город румынских сказок, "Ищите-не-отыщете  
* * ** домнул — господин (рум.)  
* * *** папанаши — румынские творожники со сметаной


End file.
